The Soprano's Symphony
by AnaJo Skylark
Summary: Living in the world of music had its perks and downfalls, and for Jenny, it was more of a wild ride when she found herself awake in a strange facility. Being told to flee and make it on her own to a certain mansion, she finds herself in a ride of history and music that she would never have dreamed of happening. Another FanFiction of mine, this one following the anime, Classicaloid
1. Remember

_The stage. How it called out to her. The power behind it and what beauty it held. The faces of the masses and the cheers that echoed the halls filling her with a bliss that no one could replace. She never cared if money was in place, the gift of music itself was priceless in her mind and everyone should have the beauty to enjoy it. That very proof was the little trinket of her own, laying delicately in her hand._

 _Yet her mind seemed to filter between places, from the happiness she felt to the icy cold that enveloped her body. The prodding and poking to her body as the voices surrounded her, the details of what they wanted to do with her and others, the overwhelming power that came to her just to wake to a destroyed room gave her the notion things failed. Demands for her to be silent, never to utter a word or hell itself would devour her and everyone around her. Frightened, frozen, angered, yet leary, she listened to those voices, until they pushed her to her breaking point._

Jenny shot up out of her bed, sweat lining her brow as the memories came to her once more. The facility and the people within it, demanding her to show what she had, yet when she finally did in anger, it cost more than she could have imagined. With a shaky sigh, she left the comfort of the bed just to peer out the window. The full moon cascaded its silver streaks within the small space, showing her the wonder of the city life she witnessed yet not cared much for. Silence. That's all she could give, absolute silence. She wanted to speak, to sing the very night away when her mind troubled her, yet she was terrified to do so. The sight of the demolished building after her torment was her proof that she could never repeat her past again.

The chirp of her phone gave way to the time, her notion for her to press on. She had to find that home, that mansion. It was where they told her to go, the others like her. That they themselves would meet her soon there. She didn't know why or for what but something in her told her to go and do as told. That there were more answers than questions lying there.

Gathering what little she had and paying for the room, she was off once more. Walking the lit streets as shops laid still in the night, the crisp air gave way to the days of change and cooler weather coming in, more reason for her to hurry as well. The calm of the night was a splendor in itself, reminding her of home and what beauty it once held. Once. How odd that a word would make much sense in her head yet be perfect for that moment. She had not seen home in years, either of them really. She missed Europe and even America at times, remembering the walks she had, the concert halls, the people that flocked to see her, it was just a nostalgia she missed dearly.

Early dawn light peaked over the horizon, it's subtle hues of orange and pinks tickling the dark sky away, giving way to the bright that would be the day before her. Birds flew overhead as she made her way around the small town, some leaving for their business as they gave a gentle greeting to her and others beginning their routines for sale and more. She couldn't help but smile. Remembering the small shops from home and England when she would wander the mornings in her older years, the start of her day, that's what that was to her.

Her mind fluttered back and forth between the nations she visited, the people she adored and loathed, the music she heard every day to the music made from nature itself. The singers that graced by her with dancers in tow, musicians readying themselves for a performance as the conductor gave words to them all, a smile bright and wonderful upon their face. Children dancing around her, begging for her to sing as the elders around them nodded in anticipation. Yes, it was all of that, those years long gone before her wanting and now here she was. In a world ten times louder, confusing and yet awing. There was more music and taste and style with everything she heard around her. It was strange to say that the world had evolved so much since her passing yet somethings were universal. And one of them came to her ears. The familiar keys of Moonlight Sonata caught her as she passed a home, such beauty in one song and from a composer of such a sad life as well. No matter how much talent the man had, he still suffered in misery.

Shaking her head lightly, Jenny moved on, wanting to find the home she was told of. Wondering what laid within and why it was so valuable. She tried to remember who told her to go, yet nothing came. Every time she tried to think of the others, her head began to pound. A blinding white pain ravishing her skull, making her pause for the day as she tried to will the damning thing away. Yet even in the pains, she could remember only key pieces. The violin playing gently, the pianos giving a lively tune, more voices singing familiar pieces of opera, and a lone harp being strung to bring forth a melody which she could hear. Yet after that, it was nothing.

The pain moved around her skull as she tried to ignore it, just to hear someone yell, "Look out!"

Darting up, she saw the large mirror being pulled from the home as she stared at her own reflection.

"Are you alright?" she heard the woman ask her as the men continued moving into the truck.

Jenny gave a slight nod as she touched her throat and motioned she couldn't speak.

"Oh, well that's not good." the woman gave a small smile to her, "Best keep your eyes open my dear. You don't know what you will find if you're eyes are constantly down."

Jenny nodded, knowing the woman's words were true as a thought came to mind. Pulling her pad out, she jotted down the mansion, asking its whereabouts.

"Oh, the Otowa place? You want to go there, why?"

"I was told to." she penned out.

"Well, good luck to you then, it's quite mad at times." the woman nodded, "Keep on this street on the right and you'll find it. Just listen for the ruckus."

Ruckus? Lucky? Mad? What the hell was she getting herself into? Giving thanks, Jenny followed the woman's words and continued down the street. Her mind was still a buzz between her memories and the woman, how on earth was she going to be able to handle any of this? It made no sense, none at all to be honest. There were too many holes in each story, including her own. What would they do, what would they say? Would they turn her away? Would they demand the impossible out of her? She was clueless and her confidence in this whole ordeal was slowly going down the drain as a loud boom caught her attention. Smoke billowed from a backyard as she got closer to a home. Sure enough, the gate's plaque read Otowa, she was there. And it seemed hell broke loose as yelling and fighting were heard from her spot.

"Ok." she thought, "You left the building with no issue, you can do this."

Pushing the gate open, she quietly made her way in as more could be heard behind the doors. Butterflies lined her stomach as she approached the large doors, the musical notes giving the home a small comfort to herself as the large pieces came open. A small brunette of a woman came out, seeming to collect her anger as her fist shook at her side. Jenny stood there stunned, unsure of what to do or...well say but before she could move she looked up.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you out here." she said, "Can I help you?"

Pulling the pad out, Jenny wrote her request, "I'm looking for the Otowa home, I was told to come here."

"You were told to come here, by who?"

Her eyes darted to the ground, how was she going to explain this? Jotting down on the paper, she explained what she could to make sense including her memories and disability of not speaking.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear this about you." she said, "I don't have much room, and I'm not sure where I could place you. And there's the notion of rent."

Before the woman continued, Jenny paused her as she handed the woman the envelope given to her. Giving a small bow, she heard her gasp, only then did she see the large amount of money within. Who the hell had all that?

"Well, maybe I can fit you in somewhere. I'm Kanae by the way."

The smile she gave her was warm and inviting, and for once, she wasn't afraid of the outside world of new that she was thrown in, now there was a comfort that seemed to be alive more and more than she believed as she wrote on the pad once more.

"I'm Jenny."


	2. New Beginnings

Days seemed to blend together as she got used to her new home. It was strange to be truthful. There wasn't a day that there wasn't something going on within the home, yet she kept to herself and did as asked by Kanae. She hid in the shadows, keeping her mind and mouth shut as she moved around the home. The last thing she needed was an intrusion on her inner peace. Not that she got it often, most of the others barely noticed she was there. Kanae tried to get her involved in things, making her feel comfortable in the home, but Jenny would always smile and thank her for her kindness yet decline the activity at hand. It helped that she was also away from the place as well with work or just clearing her mind from the haunting visions that claimed her head. So, there really was no reason for her to get too involved.

"Hey Jenny here's the file they were asking you for." one of the assistants handed her.

With a curt smile, she nodded and bowed to her, thanking her in the process of it.

"You're quite welcome." she replied to her, giving a small sigh, "It stinks you can't talk."

Jenny shrugged at her, pulling out a pad, "It is what it is."

"I know but I wish you could. I think you'd have an amazing voice and the stuff within your head could be let out like crazy. You're so smart. Writing it all down must get tiresome after a bit."

"It has its moments. It's why I use the computer now." Jenny wrote down.

"No kidding. Ever think of writing a novel? You're creative enough I think, you talk about the Nightengale story all the time of the woman, why not write it?"

"That story was already written."

"Really? When?"

"Try about one-hundred and thirty years ago."

"Geez, I'm out of the loop." she smiled at her.

"I see that. The story has another based off of it. Well, the woman within it."

"Which one?"

"The Snow Queen."

"You mean Elsa and that Frozen movie?"

"Frozen movie?"

"Now you're out of the loop Jenny." she laughed, "It's a popular kid movie that came out not too long ago."

Jenny silently chuckled, "Then no, well maybe like it, I haven't seen it but I know this one has a darker meaning behind it."

"Oh really? She kills everyone off in it?"

"With how the man reacted to her not reciprocating his affection, might as well have."

"Oh, she turned him down flat then."

Jenny nodded lightly, seeing the man within her head, something so strange that she couldn't fully explain, "Try afraid of hurting a good friendship."

"Ah, I get it." she sighed, "It makes sense. I've seen a lot of friendships either falter or grow due to things like that. I think it shows the adult in us when it happens."

Jenny pondered on her words, nodding in agreement to it, "I think you are right."

"Well duh, it's me here." she said, "God, doesn't your hand cramp up after all of that?"

Jenny shook her head. It was something she had grown so used to that it barely affected her. What killed her was when more than one person spoke or they wouldn't let her have the chance to voice what she wanted or needed and spoke over her due to her silence. It was maddening as hell and just struck a nerve deep within her.

"Well Jenny dear, it's late and you need to get home before the boss sees you working late again. Don't need to catch another ear full." she warned her.

Rolling her eyes, Jenny sighed. She was a hard worker, doing what she needed when asked but the boss was determined to have a tight schedule and have no overtime on the time cards. Packing her things, she gave quiet goodbyes as she made her way back to the mansion. The cool air gave her a quick pep in her step, her mind wondering what the winters looked like there. How the snows would look here as it glistened and glittered in the day and gave the land a mysterious glow at night under the moon, she was almost itching in anticipation of it. Small visions of mountains covered in thick blankets of snow as forest gave a wonderous echo to a voice calling out to the wild. So peaceful and wondering, yet as her mind laid there, the sharp pains of a headache attacked her.

She tried to shake it, that blinding pain from hell. It was a bother no matter how hard she fought it away, luckily it settled away before she hit the gate of the home, seeing the movement from within. She knew the moment she'd walking that Kanae would ask her to sit with them all and dine together, have her meet them all properly and that she would help her be heard, but in truth, Jenny didn't want that. She wanted them to be themselves and she the same, just in other rooms.

As she grew closer to the home, it was then she noticed the silence in the air. A slow calm came over her as she pushed open the doors, seeing Kanae working around the home as she turned to greet her.

"Oh, hello Jenny!"

Jenny gave a light wave just to hold her finger up to her. She was quite thankful that the others weren't here, not that they were bad, they were just...well, loud. Liszt was going on about beauty and love, Beethes would normally have a fire going somewhere, Shuu wasn't far behind the man either agreeing with everything he said or doing whatever he could for the man, and Motes was always causing mischief or mayhem in the house. The only one that was quiet was Cho. He mostly hid away in his room from everyone, until they dragged him out or he came out on his free will. But what she did see of him, made her curious about him, for he seemed familiar. Well, they all seemed familiar in some way, she just wasn't sure how. Not without another headache attacking her.

After placing her belongings in her room, she made her way back to Kanae, holding her hand out to the woman, offering any help she could give.

"Jenny, you are too good, you know? Besides Shuu working around her, you are the only other person that helps me out. That and pays me as well." she noted.

Jenny smiled at her, giving a simple shrug. She heard Kanae giggle as she made her way to the kitchen as Jenny followed.

"Might as well get something made up for everyone." she said, "And I know I asked before, but won't you stay down with everyone? They would all like to meet you really."

Jenny gave a small shake of her head. It wasn't that she didn't want to, but being surrounded by them was chaotic enough and adding those headaches just killed her.

"You know I'd help you, right?"

"I know." Jenny mouthed to her.

"Well, I won't push." Kanae said, gathering all she needed, "The offer is there anytime you want to join us all."

She gave a small bow to her, knowing the woman was true to her words.

Moments passed as they moved around the area, making dish after dish for the meal. Making small talk here and there to pass the time as well when a thought came to Jenny's mind.

"Where are the others?" she wrote in the flour.

"A meeting."

Now Jenny was shocked, she didn't think any of them worked, just to see Kanae smile, "No, they don't work but the person they are meeting holds business with them along with two others. Seemed quite important when they were heading out. Urgent almost."

Jenny nodded, understanding business at times. Her job helped her in that department, yet it still seemed odd.

"You know what, I believe that they'll be a little bit if I know Bach like I do, why don't you and I eat together and just have a relaxing meal?"

Bach. The name rang in her head as loud as the Belles of Notre Dame, making her wince away in pain.

"Jenny, are you ok?" she heard the woman ask, yet she could barely answer.

It hit her hard that time. Each name she got at times of the people within the home sent her head on a rampage of pain. Slowly, it faded, growing into a dull ache behind her eyes.

"Are you ok, you look faint." she felt Kanae's hands on her shoulders.

Jenny nodded rapidly as she wrote once again in the flour, "Accident a while back. Once in a while, I'll have sudden headaches. Can't explain them but it's life. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Jenny mouthed to her.

Kanae sighed, "Well, alright, as long as you say you are I'll believe you. The yakisoba is almost done, so you can sit down soon after you finish that mochi. For once I'm kind of glad it isn't gyoza."

Jenny tried to stifle her laughter as she thought of the white-haired man. The first time she saw him, he terrified the daylights out of her. The fire he was setting off over the dumplings as he stated the 'fate' of the dinner rested on those he was making. He was loud, egotistic, strange to say but something about him caught her interest. The only word that she could think of that made it so, was passionate.

"You ok there?" Kanae asked as she sat the food down on the table in the other room.

Shaking her thoughts away, she nodded to her, making her way into the room to enjoy the silence while it lasted and pushing anything of the man out of her head. No matter how alluring he was to her.

This wasn't how he planned on spending the afternoon. Up in that lousy tower with everyone else around him as Bach and Akira spoke to one another once more.

"You called us here for an important reason, as you said, so what is said important reason?" Liszt asked.

"One moment." was all they got from Akira.

"You've done that three times now." Motes whined, "What's so important?"

"It's news we have gained." a sudden voice filled the air.

Looking at the large screen, they saw Dr. Otowa waving to them all.

"Finally got you in then." Akira said as Bach nodded, taking a seat with the rest of them.

"That I did, and I'm glad you are all together as we speak."

"Then there has to be a good reason?" Bada asked.

"There is." he replied.

"It's what was found." Akira noted.

"What was found then?" Motes asked for them all, "Can't be that big if you won't say-"

"More ClassicaLoids."

Now that caught their attention, including his own, "More of us?"

"Yes Beethes, there are more." Dr. Otowa replied.

"So you made more of us." Cho noted.

"Not us." Akira said.

"No." Otowa repeated, "It wasn't us. Yes, we did create ten of you, two which as we see aren't here at the moment."

"Wagner and Dvořák are elsewhere." Tchaiko mumbled under her breath.

"Well with that and continuing, a good friend of ours that knew what we were working on had come to us stating that there was another company that copied our works, creating at least ten more ClassicaLoids." Akira explained.

"So there are ten more ClassicaLoids?" Beethes pondered aloud, "Why is that a bad thing really?"

"They were created for a deeper cause." Otowa stated, "This cause is not like yours, Bach, but much darker."

"Yes, the powers they contain are similar to yours, yet had more to destroy and manipulate." Akira added. "Like your view, to have the world have Musik and communicate easily with one another where chaos and such are no longer an issue. These ClassicaLoids can influence as well, but much harsher."

"Define harsher?" Cho spoke up.

"To take over people. Governments overthrown, justice unfound, mass chaos where the world would have to bend to the want of these people. The only flaw of them doing so-"

"They can't control their Musik." Shuu interrupted.

"That and some escaped." Otowa replied.

"Then I guess you are asking us to look out for these ClassicaLoids, yes?" Bach questioned.

"Precisely." they replied.

"So you are asking us to find people and then be babysitters?" Beethes spoke, wondering what else they wanted from them all.

"I wouldn't have said it like that."

"But you are inclining that."

"Yes, Beethes." Otowa nodded.

"Then we just have to go and look for people that have Musik and when we do, we bring them back here." Motes smiled, Beethes knew he saw this more as a game of cat and mouse than something serious.

"Composers of our eras then." Shuu stated, "Might have to sit down and remember some of them."

"That's the turning point there." Akira said.

"What do you mean?" Bach asked.

"They aren't composers."

"Then how the hell do they have Musik?" Beethes questioned.

"For they can control either instrument or vocal. They are able to use the versions of your Musik, the works you composed and make them into lyrics or instrumentals. With it, they can not only perform yours but-"

"But any others that composed as well." Bach finished for Akira.

"Precisely." Otowa said, "It's why we have you here. This is bigger than the two of us thought out. And it's going to take all of your help to get it that way."

Discussion rose in the air, each giving their piece of mind or an idea to see what could be done, yet in the end, it just ended in fights where finally Bach and Akira ended the entire thing.

"Now that this is at hand, you all need to keep your eyes open." Bach said to them all, "Anything comes up, call us."

"Nope!" was all they heard as Motes made his way out of the building, "I'm hungry, hope Kanae made something good."

With that they all left the building, making their way back to the mansion as Motes practically ran back, leaving him with Liszt and Shuu.

"Do you think what they are saying is real?" Liszt asked.

"Why would they call us if it wasn't?" Shuu shot back at her, "It wouldn't be if it wasn't."

"Its the fact that it's more ClassicaLoids." Cho spoke up, "Hard to believe really."

Beethes agreed with him, "Agreed. Ten ClassicaLoids with the power to control Musik yet not have their very own."

"The ability to make Musik using others Musik." Tchaiko and Bada noted together.

"Instrumental and vocal." he muttered to himself, "Who do we know or remember that was of those things?"

"It's not just those things or a certain person." Tchaiko turned to them all, "It's the point of the person and what type of art they preferred. Think about it, even for my Swan Lake, no words were uttered yet the instruments that play it brings such life that it makes the whole thing literally come to life. Percussion, woodwind, string, and more, we are dealing with different variations of people."

"She's right. You think of it, there were many singers of those times too. Opera houses and more were popular for entertainment, so the cost of singers and orchestra players were high in demand. There could be thousands of whom they could've chosen." Bada stated.

"True, yet they would probably have made a certain choice." Cho added to them, "Like us we were chosen for our works. These people are probably chosen for their abilities that they had and many of those people had more than one. Many were taught to play multiple instruments at young ages or even speak multiple languages. That is what we are really up against."

"Cho I think that's the most I've heard you speak." Motes skated by, "But they aren't wrong. There were so many talented people in our eras that it would be hard to pin who has become a ClassicaLoid."

For once, the hyper man made perfect sense and seemed to have a better understanding that they thought.

"Well, let's just let it sit for the rest of the evening." Beethes said as the home came to view, "Right now, all I want to think about is how to get the perfect gyoza."

"Is that all you ever think of?" Liszt smiled at him.

"Why would I think of anything else?"

"It's his passion, you should know that by now." Shuu followed.

"Do you have to be at his beck and call every second?" she shot at him.

"I am not!"

"Enough you two, fight about it later." Beethes said, "We're home now."

"Aww, Kanae, why not?" he heard Motes complain.

"Because I said so. Now go and eat before I take it."

The man pouted into the dining area with the other three as he, Liszt and Shuu walked over to her.

"Meeting went well then?" she asked.

"As well as can be Kitten." Liszt shrugged.

"Something wrong?" she asked them.

They shared glances with each other, a wonder to bring the girl into the issue at hand, yet before the thought was decided, Shuu answered for them.

"We have to keep our eyes open for things, Musik mostly."

The girl nearly dropped her basket, "Are you saying there are more of you out there?"

"Yes." they replied in unison.

"That's interesting. Dad was busier than thought."

"Not by your father though." Liszt said, "Let us sit in the other room and we will discuss it more."

Guiding the girl into the room, he knew it would be a whirl of questions that even themselves could barely answer. A sudden flash of red and black caught his eye. Glancing up, he saw someone move around upstairs, gliding along the floor, barely making a sound. The new tenant, he thought. Now there were some questions he would've liked answered, but Kanae kept quiet about them, never saying more than they wanted privacy. Shaking his head, he entered the room, ready to face what would come.

Before long, questions and wonder came to the table as they spoke about the ClassicaLoids out within the world. So many things unknown that it raised many things to them, including Kanae's worry. They did their best to calm the girl, finally breaking in once the meal was finished and many dismissed themselves to rest, yet it mind wouldn't let him. So many people passed his mind of performers, both instrumental and vocal. So many faces and talents that the very thought that one of them was out there was daunting. In truth, he wasn't sure how they were going to find them.

"Sixty." he muttered to himself as he counted the last bean.

He hoped that the coffee would quell his mind into submission for the night as it's sweet aroma came to him. Each singer and orchestra member flashed in his mind, so many talents and faces, there was no way they were finding these people unless they smacked right into them.

Once everything was done before him, he looked back outside to the full moon, hearing his compositions in his head. The lith notes and dramatic scales gave him a small tinge of enlightenment, knowing how far he had come from. With a small sigh, he turned around to maybe drift away from his thoughts, only to run into someone. A small squeak of surprise left them as dishes and his own cup landed on the floor, for his own arms had grabbed the source before it fell as well.

A spike of anger rolled through him as the thought of the wasted coffee came to mind only to be silenced by the sparkling blue eyes that looked up at him in fear. She shook against him as he held her up, her mouth slightly agape as it seemed she was holding her breath, yet he was the same. He could barely find the breath to give as he looked at her. She was dazzling, innocent looking, luminous in fact.

Suddenly she pushed herself away from him, her small frame bowing before him as her eyes were glued to the floor. Quickly, she gathered the dishes off the floor, darting past him as he stood there like a dunce, unable to move from the sight of her. Before he could utter a word, she left the room in a rush, avoid any other contact with him.

"Wait." he called out, "Wait!"

Somehow his legs finally worked as he followed quickly behind, flying up the stairs as the tail of her shirt flared out behind her. Normally he wouldn't chase unless it was serious, but between him almost being an ass and the solid fact that she captivated the hell out of him, he just couldn't stop. Until her door was closed in his face.

"So much for apologizing." he sighed as another door came open.

"Beethes, what are you doing?" Kanae asked him.

"Girl!" he nearly shouted as he gripped her shoulders, "The woman, the one in that room. The one with the honey brown hair and sapphire eyes, quiet as a mouse and about as small as you. Her, who is she?"

"You mean Jenny? She's the new tenant here that I've spoken about."

"Jenny." he repeated.

"Yes, the one that I said you would be all too much for her." the woman chided him, "Why are you asking anyway?"

He was lucky to hear the woman as the encounter flashed before his eyes again, finally spilling out to her, "I kind of scared her a little, I wanted to apologize but she ran from me."

"I'd run too."

"Hey."

"Honest and yes, she's easily scared. I don't think she has much confidence in herself. Just be quiet around her and be nice. She's shy."

Beethes glanced back at her door, wondering what was going through her own head as Kanae dismissed herself from him. Jenny. How could someone have gotten to him so quickly? Not even Julie, Therese, Antonie, or even Josephine grabbed his appeal like she did, but at the same time, he felt leery of her. As if something deeper laid within her.

Shaking his head, he meandered back to his room, hoping that maybe rest would ease his pondering mind of her.


	3. Finally, We Meet

Motes excited laughter filled the air as the rest of them tried to ignore him. How could that man be so happy? Beethes watched as the others spoke lightly around him, letting the day pass by as they freely ate, yet he couldn't find the energy or want to follow them. His mind was stuck. Well, stuck was more of a redundant word, in this case, he was flat out blank and useless. And that reason being so was the one hidden away upstairs.

Ever since running into her like he did, she'd scurry away, hiding even more from them all than before. What on earth was she afraid of? It wasn't like he did something horrid to her, just frighten her a little. But she wouldn't leave his mind. There was so much he wanted to know yet couldn't get her even close to him and as usual, Kanae said little about her.

"Alright, here are some of the people that I could think of." he heard Liszt say as she laid a paper on the table.

"I have some too." Shuu followed as he laid two down, "I also have Bada's and Tchaiko's as well."

"Anything from Cho?" he asked them.

"No." Liszt sighed, "As he was trying to remember, George passed his mind and, well, you remember last time."

He tried to push that day out when the man created Jolly and later destroyed her, it broke the man. Shaking his head quickly, he looked over the list of names. Some he recognized, others were not, yet it still seemed so strange that more ClassicaLoids were out there.

"I have about twelve instrumentals and eight vocals that I can remember off the top of my head." Liszt broke the silence.

"I have about the same numbers, but it's still hard to figure out who would be one." Shuu said, "Seems they have the same amount. Has Bach said anything?"

"Not as of yet. Doesn't mean that he's not thinking. What about Motes?" she asked.

The high shrill of his excited play outside the doors was their answer, making him sigh at the man, "Do you really think he sat down and thought it over?"

He watched as Kanae and Sousuke looked over the list as Pad told them some of the various artists upon the papers. Each person the device readout was someone of worth, someone talented and looked upon for orchestras or plays, even to the royals, they played or sang. And yet so many seemed too far for the thought of a ClassicaLoid.

From Weber to the father and son violinist Rolla, even Adamberger whom he had luckily glanced at singing once in his life, didn't fit what these people seemed to be after. The lists just seemed to be a nagging that they would not be able to find what they needed to.

"Here are a few more." he heard from the door.

There stood Cho, melancholy written on his face as he handed them the paper he constructed.

"Cho, you know you could've stayed in your room." he heard Liszt tell him.

"I know, but this is important." he told her, "You and I were in the world of music pretty deep in our younger years."

"Yes, that we were." she nodded, "So how many did you find?"

"Not many, maybe about fifteen, but they were what came to mind first."

Beethes glanced over the list as he heard Liszt mumble the names out, "Seems you knew more opera singers than I did. Unless I forgot some of them."

"There's probably more but I can't think of any others?"

"Is it all focused on just vocals and instrumental?" he heard Shuu ask, "What if we are looking for people that are both composers and one of the other? It would make it more of a target for us to narrow down and think of what is before us than trying to narrow down just specifically one thing."

"He has a point." Kanae nodded, "If they are as talented as you guys say and what my dad and Akira worry over with Bach, then maybe they have more than one."

"Then that would shorten the list, yes?" Sousuke asked.

"It should lessen it by about half." Pad informed them, "That is still a big number though. Remember, back then, operas and shows were a form of entertainment and money asset as well for low-income families. Many pushed children to strive for the best, so the child became the breadwinner in that case."

A shudder rolled through him, on he wished to forget. He remembered those days, there were time he could still feel his father's hand upon him for one mistake. It made him question a lot about himself and how he was when he had Karl.

"Alright, with that then we can narrow it down a bit better than it was." Kanae said as a loud crash came from outside, "Motes!"

The hyper man skated in as he smiled at them all, "What's going on?"

"You fool, we are working on trying to figure out who may be a ClassicaLoid." Shuu yelled at him.

"Oh, that's boring. Why not just wait for them to come to us?" he said.

"Like Bada and Tchaiko did for you all that time?" Kanae questioned.

"Yea." Motes smiled at her, "It worked before, so why not again? If they are like they are saying, then they will come to us before we know it."

"Yet again Motes, you made sense." Beethes said to him.

"I know!" he beamed at him, just to turn to Kanae, "Oh and I think someone is here."

"What? What do you mean?"

"I was skating around on the walkway and saw someone by the fountain. They moved before I hit them."

"Let me guess." Shuu sighed, "Right into the water?"

Motes let out a small chuckle, "Maybe."

"Motes." she groaned at him.

"What, it didn't cause any harm."

Something caught his ear. Light footsteps entered the room as the sound of something dripping and teeth clattering together caught him off guard and catching Liszt attention as well.

"Oh, my!" she nearly shouted as Kanae looked over.

"Jenny!" the girl shouted, making her way to the door.

Jenny? Beethes whipped around, sure enough, in the doorway stood Jenny. Her hair sopped on her head as her clothes were soaked to the brim as her teeth clattered together in cold and her arms wrapped tightly around her wet frame.

"Motes, look what you did!" Kanae yelled at him.

"You should have paid attention." Liszt scolded.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't realize." he said to them and her, "She didn't say anything."

"There's a reason behind that." Kanae sighed, "You guys, she's-"

"Terrified of the man. Who wouldn't be if there was some fool running around making all havoc before any of us." Shuu interrupted her.

"She wants to be left alone and have no one speak to her." Cho added.

"Guys will you please-"

"Maybe she's a famous singer that doesn't want people recognizing her voice anywhere." Sousuke said, darting over to her with, "So am I right?"

He watched as Jenny gave a weary smile, touching her throat in the process, just to be silenced with Kanae's and Liszt's scolding to him.

"It's not that either, tool. She just has to rest her voice up for its natural beauty." Liszt rested her hand on Jenny's shoulder.

"It's not that either, it's-"

"Then she was so amazed by my gyoza that she cannot fathom the words to use." he smiled, feeling confident that it was him.

"Oh lord, it's not that either. Guys, she's-"

Yet he and Kanae were overwhelmed with the chatter by the others, demanding to know that they were right as the poor woman seemed to shrink away from them as she shivered. Something in him snapped. Seeing her like that just sent a spark that he had to do something, make her feel a little comfortable around them as all holy hell broke loose. Stripping off his jacket, he walked over to her as Kanae continued to yell at them. He wasn't sure what it was but it felt just right doing so, he laid the piece on her shoulders, making her jump and look up at him in wonder.

"Uh, you were cold." he said, "And I thought a moment's warmth was something you needed."

That's it? That's all his mind could come up with? Yet those blue eyes sparkled as a small smile crossed her face, she pulled the jacket closer to her, seeming to huddle into the fabric.

The arguing got louder and louder as he tried to figure out what to say to her, yet she held up her hand to him, just to lay the other on her throat, mouthing the words she wanted him to hear. And that's when it donned on him, and Kanae finally snapped.

Her fists slammed down on the table, silencing the room, "She's mute!"

There it was. He saw Jenny sink back lightly as she pulled his jacket closer to her frame. The truth sitting heavy in the air of why she hid away from them all.

"I said before, you would all overwhelm her and there you have it. Proof that I was right in this case." Kanae stated as she walked over to Jenny, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to help Jenny out."

Those blue eyes landed back on him once more, taking his breath away again. He couldn't lie to himself anymore, couldn't fake the words or feelings, she really was beautiful to him.

Liszt dismissed herself to follow behind with the two women, leaving all of them in the room to let what transpired sink in. He could hear Cho muttering under his breath about something, how familiar something was but wasn't sure what it could be. Shuu, himself, seemed to just be as lost as he was. Well, that was until he felt a breath on his neck.

Spinning around, Beethes was greeted with a grinning Motes, the devilish smile he gave when causing mischief.

"You like her, don't you?" he grinned.

"Motes!" he heard Shuu and Cho yell but it had fallen on deaf ears as the man took off and he followed behind.

He chased after the man, hoping to get his hands on him before more trouble came for him. And the man getting to her as well.

"You poor thing, you're frozen." Liszt said as she wrapped another towel around her shoulders.

Jenny felt another harsh shiver hit her. Let it be the last time she'd gaze in that fountain, especially when that man was out and about. How on earth did she get herself into such a predicament like that? She tried to warm herself as the woman tried to dry her off, hearing her apologize for the crudeness they all gave her. In truth, she wasn't fully upset about that, she was quite used to it. She was more upset that her favorite outfit, and pretty much her only thing of clothing was soaking wet and leaving her with nothing.

"I have them getting cleaned Jenny." she heard Kanae say as she entered the room, "I'm really sorry about Motes. He's just hyper."

Jenny shrugged and waved her hand, it truly was just an accident.

"I actually have something that may fit you." Kanae said, handing her clothing, "It's not perfect like yours were but something simple to sleep in."

Jenny nodded to her, her silent thanks as usual. They gave her a moment's peace as they stood outside the door, doing what they could to at least make the situation better than it was. Once the articles were donned on her, she tapped the door, moving back to her spot as she attempted to dry her hair.

"I do apologize about Motes, he is a bit of an animal at times." Liszt said to her, "At least you haven't been at the hands of his pranks."

"Give it time." Kanae sighed, "Are you sure you're alright Jenny?"

She gave another small nod, her hair falling forwards in a mess of tangles. She blew the stray strands away as Liszt came over to her, brush in hand.

"I could help you with it if you'd like?" Liszt smiled, "A little girl bonding moment, yes?"

Jenny smiled as she moved around for the woman to tackle her hair. Swift, easy strokes came to her head as she felt the woman work on her.

"I must say, Jenny, it is quite long." Kanae pointed out.

"It is, but very beautiful. Such a pretty color." Liszt added.

She shrugged her shoulders at them, hearing the two of them chuckle at her as Kanae brought over a pad for her. Taking the piece, she thought of what was needed to say.

"It's alright, no need to apologize to him. I've seen how he acts around here so I have grown a bit used to it." she wrote down, "And for my hair, it's a habit to keep long like this."

"Never do anything with it but a ponytail?" Liszt asked, "That's all I ever see you in."

Jenny pondered her mind as she had an idea roll in her head, "Do you have pins and ties? I can do something with it then it just being up."

Kanae went to Liszt stand, grabbing a small bag containing said items. Moving herself to the woman's vanity, she began her work as Kanae and Liszt shared words with one another. Little by little, Jenny watched herself as she tied the pieces and braided the parts that were necessary. She flew through her hair, pinning it up and placing each strand where it needed, finally finishing and looking at the finished product and hear Liszt gasp.

"Oh my god, that's beautiful Jenny!" she exclaimed as Kanae clapped.

"It really is Jenny, where did you learn that?" Kanae asked, "I have friends that would love to have that done to theirs."

Jenny smiled as she wrote her reply, "I really don't know where I learned it. Just came to me one day to place it up like so and well, there it is."

"There it is, I'll say." Liszt said, "Would you mind doing mine like that or something close? It reminds me of the Swedish hairstyles, like the old days you read about."

"Now you're making it like a slumber party for kids Liszt." Kanae giggled.

"Why not? You work all the time and so do you, Jenny, why don't we have a night to ourselves and just be girls? Like that girl's day we had with Tchaiko and Bada."

Jenny cocked her head at the woman, trying to understand what they were getting at as Kanae nodded, "You are right, I could ask them if they'd like to join. What do you think Jenny?"

Was she asking her? She barely left her own room, how could she be in a room full of other women and talking?

"It's alright, we can explain to Bada and Tchaiko about your condition and let it go from there, it's up to you."

She let it all sink in before smiling at her and nodding. Liszt clapped her hands together as Kanae gave a small bow, "Thank you, Jenny, don't worry we'll have-"

A sudden boom and music cut Kanae off. Jenny felt a scream build in her throat as the music seemed to grow louder and more familiar. She listened as Kanae and Liszt were shooting off words to one another, she knew this song. Heard it years ago it seemed, yet she couldn't remember where. The crescendo hit her and finally, it came to her as the two women left the room.

"Beethoven's Piano Concerto No. 5, the Emperor Concerto." she said aloud, slapping her hand over her mouth.

Dear god, she spoke! She spoke, how could she have done that, how careless she was! The boom hit the room once more as the music seemed to blend with another. She made her way out of the room, heading for the music as the other finally came to mind.

"Mozart's Piano Sonata No. 11, the Turkish March." she said, placing her hand once more over her mouth.

"Don't be so stupid, Jenny, there's too much as risk here." she thought as she finally made it outside, just to be taken aback at the sight.

There outside stood a large penguin, seeming to be designed like Napoleon as random items seemed to be moving around the penguin. This was right out of a movie, just had to be but it was real, absolutely real before her and no way to stop it. She could hear Kanae and Liszt yelling as others lifted to her ears, only then did his laughter catch her attention.

Looking above, she saw Beethes. His clothes from earlier gone as he stood there in a dress suit of black with red and white trim surrounding him. He was elegant looking, powerful, determined as he waved his arms around his head, yelling at another. Only then did the flare of red catch her eye. Looking over, she saw Motes, only now he was in what she to believe was 1700 fashion. The two spat words at one another as the music played and the penguin and items fight one another, she felt as if the world was slowly going crazy as she watched them.

A sudden realization hit her. The world blurred into a chaotic mess as the visions of the facility flooded her mind just for the ones of the mansion to flood together, and with it, a past she wasn't sure of. From a country of cold to bustling cities and royalty galore, to sailing the seas and seeing a circus, Jenny felt as if her head would explode by the pressure as she saw the facility once more. She saw him smile down at her, that damn creepy, sadistic, narcissistic smile that sent chills down her spine.

"Bring us the ClassicaLoids." he demanded.

Jenny's eyes flew open as she looked back at Motes and Beethes. It couldn't be, there was no way it was real. Yet the harder she looked and thought of the idea, the more it was starting to become true.

"Motes is Mozart and Beethes is Beethoven." she whispered, "The ClassicaLoids they want."

Suddenly the blinding white pain struck her head, causing her to let out a pained scream and stumble back. It was worse, so much worse than before. She couldn't see or hear, let alone speak to anyone, her whole body was ridged as she tried to climb away from the pain, she had to do something, just something. Yet it was becoming clear that something wasn't happening. It grew stronger with each breath, each beat of her heart, the more powerful the pain became.

And with it, she couldn't hang on any longer. She felt herself grow weak, her body tumbling downward as everything started to grow dark and silent. It was then she heard him, he shouted her name as she fell, and then there was nothing.


	4. What Are You?

How was one person to keep their sanity as they did everything in their power to ignore a group of people that had the true nature of being boisterous and known? It was becoming harder and harder for Jenny to stay clear of them all, doing what she could to keep herself calm and yet away from all of them. But each time she'd round a corner one would be in front of her, smiling and asking her about random off the wall things or trying to have her join them in activities. Thankfully, Kanae would normally shoo them away and lead her elsewhere, apologizing for their actions. Not that Jenny blamed them for their ways, it's just how they were it seemed.

The loud shatter of something above made her jump as high pitched laughter echoed the air, there was only one for that and she was doing whatever she could to avoid his presence. Once was enough getting soaked by him. Darting her way into the kitchen with all the bags in hand, she finally escaped the ruckus only for the bold scent of coffee to hit her.

"Oh, hallo Jenny." she heard his voice say.

Well, there was one that she could put up with here and there, well besides Cho but the man was quite a hermit. The white tuffs of hair stood out over the bags as she looked at them, Beethes looked at her as she nodded to him.

"Would you like some help?" he offered, "Then maybe this time you can try coffee and my gyoza this time."

And there it was, never fail that the man was off on those two things. Gyoza and coffee. Coffee and gyoza. One after the other was all she ever got from him and this moment was no different. She tried to rid the image of him and Motes, how the music lifted in the air and the two of them conducted the display below, it just ravaged her memories along with the headache.

Jenny quickly dropped the bags on the shelf as it claimed her again, one hand grasping the edge of the counter as the other rested against her temple. Blast these things, what the hell were they and why did they have to happen to her?

An arm came across her back as something cool pressed against her forehead, opening her eyes as best as she could, she saw Beethes before her, worry plastered on his face as he looked her over.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

Giving a slight nod, she pulled the cloth over her eyes as she felt him lead her to a chair, "Here Jenny, sit down."

Once she was steady, she felt him leave her sided as she tried to will the damning thing away. Before long, something nudged her hand as a clink of glass hit the table.

"Lean your head back, the cloth will stay." she heard him say, "Here, I've seen Kanae give you these when this happens."

Doing as told and opening her hand, she felt the familiar circles within her hand as he took the other to the glass on the counter. Quickly leaning forward, she downed the pills and removed the cloth, feeling him take it from her. Her eyes felt heavy, sand-like as she blearily opened them to the world. Well, that was hell.

"Cool again." he returned to her side, placing the piece on her head once more.

"Thank you." she mouthed to him.

"You're welcome." she heard him move around her, "Don't worry about this. I'll take care of them. What were you and Kanae planning on?"

Lifting the cloth and pulling her phone, she scrolled down the items until it finally came to sight. Lifting the piece, she handed it to him as she heard him hum in reply.

"Tonkotsu Ramen. Not bad. Gyoza would be better but you two say what goes."

She was perplexed by that, normally he would argue for a bit as to why she wouldn't try and make or persuade Kanae into gyoza. In fact, he wasn't like his usual self when she was around him, to say the least. Since bumping into him that night, he seems to treat her a little differently, like a delicate flower in the garden. His words were the usual rough demeanor of fate and more yet around her, it was gentler, just ever so slightly. It made her wonder of him, as to what was whirling in that mind of his and how to just crack it ever so. She watched as he maneuvered around the room, placing items where they belonged, muttering lightly to himself of whatever came to mind. He made her curious, wondering what really lied in his head as he placed everything where it needed to be.

"You need anything else?" he asked.

"No, thank you." she mouthed to him.

"Alright. If you need anything, call me." and then he was off, coffee in hand as she sat there in the kitchen.

"Odd man." she thought.

Jenny wasn't one to sit and dwell on one person but he always crossed her mind. The way he spoke, the way he stood, how he just seemed to pull things from her mind that seemed hidden behind the dark veil of pain. That was still something she wanted answers too as well. Leaning forward, she let the cloth drop as she heard the commotion outside the doors. There were so many things that made little sense in her mind yet every time she tried to think or reason things out, she would be put down for the day with a debilitating headache.

"Oh, you're a new face." she heard someone say.

Jenny whipped around to see a tall man standing at the door. His hair tied back and his suit pristine against his body gave her more of an insight that he was more business than the rest of them.

"Apologies, I didn't mean to startle you." he said calmly to her.

Jenny gave a small smile as she shook her head. Quickly pulling out her pad, she replied to him, "You are fine. I was deep in thought."

He gave a small huff, "I see you don't talk much. I'm Bach."

A small headache claimed her head as she tried to pen her name, "Jenny."

"Are you alright?"

She gave a slight nod, hoping that he wouldn't get too personal with her, "Well, if you say so. I was hoping to speak with Beethes or Liszt, know where they're at?"

Jenny gave him a shrug, she never knew where they went off to or if she did, she wanted the poor man to have his sanity afterward. He sat before her as she laid the cloth upon her neck quickly, letting whatever lingered within leave her. His blue eyes seemed to learn of her, well, at least what he could gather.

"What brings you to the Ottawa home?"

Nosy man, "A place to stay."

He raised his brows as he nodded, "A little hectic, don't you think?"

"At times." she penned out, "But there are time they are quite entertaining."

"I doubt that."

She smiled at him, "There's never a dull day here."

"Well, in that case, that is very true. Do you like music?"

"Love it to be honest."

"Any type?"

"Classical. Opera really." she replied, "I love hearing stories within the notes and lyrics."

He chuckled lightly, "Seems you and I would get along."

"You enjoy it?"

"Very. Let's just say it has a certain tie to me."

Jenny smiled at him, wondering what laid within him if he was like Beethes and Motes. The day flashed in her head, both of them in the outfits as beautiful music played around her. Could they all do it? Could this man as well? Her mind swirled around the questions as another pain ravished her skull.

"Are you alright?" she heard him get up, "You look faint."

She shooed him off, nodding lightly as another set of footsteps came in, "Bach?"

Oh, that quiet voice, thank god. Jenny turned to see Cho standing in the doorway, his eyes glued to the man.

"Ah, well, another I'd like to see." Bach stated yet returned to her, "Are you sure you are ok?"

"Another headache Jenny?" Cho asked as he headed toward the cupboard, "You need something?"

She shook her head at him as the pen moved on the paper, "No, Beethes gave me something already. I'm fine, just need to rest."

Both men looked at her, giving gentle nods as the left her alone in the quiet room. She dove into the silence really, it was a place she could be free and not feel pain or see memories. Yet, as usual, it became dull, the want to sing or do anything with her voice would come back and haunt her. She had to get out. Once she gathered everything up for Kanae and leaving a note for the woman, she left, heading to the park for a different version of silence.

Birds called out to her as the light chatter of people walking by claimed her ears, giggles, and shouts of children in play distracted her mind as she watched them all. Simple little games as they tossed the stone on the pavement, jumping to its location and popping back to the others. It was sweet to watch them, she adored it really. She pushed forward, moving lightly among the crowds as she found herself on a bench, taking in all that was before her. It was this, the calm quiet that she loved to be in, away from the bustle of life and away from the chaos of people. Yet with it, she felt alone. A deeper acceptance of her fate and what she would have to deal with for life if it was to continue for her. Answers were to be at the home, yet all she found out was those two could do something extraordinary.

Musik. The word rang in her head as she felt a headache coming on. Something about that term and the meaning behind it, it gave something deeper to her. Almost an understanding really. Moving her gaze from the children, she let it grace the sky, seeing the birds above dance and play, singing songs of merriment as the day just seemed to sink by for them. Oh, how she wished to be as free as them.

A strange chill ran up her spine, one that made her worry. Looking around, she saw nothing out of the ordinary yet it just seemed to grow stronger as a strange clink caught her ears. Only then did it come to her. She heard that damning sound before, dreaded it really. A flash of a cold, gray room came to her mind as the familiar sound echoed her head. The titter of his voice came to her as the sickening knowledge of what to come plagued her. It was back.

Jenny felt the urge to run, to escape the impending hell that would soon let loose yet she couldn't find the energy to run. Not even move to be truthful, but the sounds grew louder and the pit of her stomach sank harder and came behind her as his voice reached her ears, others following suit as they mentioned experiments and ClassicaLoids.

"They are here, and if I know what he told her, she won't be far." his voice felt like nails on a chalkboard to her mind.

"Even after everything that was done?" one of the others asked.

"Yes, even after all of that." she could almost see him smile, that damn slimy curve of a grin on his face.

A moment passed as the sounds fell silent to her, just for her own racing heart to be thrumming in her ears. She gipped the little treasure tightly in her hand, feeling its comfort and small past that it would give her. She had to get away, there was no doubt about it now.

Quickly brushing herself off, Jenny high tailed it out of there. Praying she would make it back to the mansion without any troubles. The headache was growing, the pains creating a high pitch buzz in her ears as her vision slightly blurred, her breath shallow as her heart raced. Somehow her body moved without her true thinking of it, gently gliding among the people as they mingled and enjoyed the day. Well, that was so until a barrage of classical music came to be.

No, not that. She caught each song, a different one from the next and from different composers as well, one being more familiar on a personal level. Before she realized, she found herself before a display of madness. People dancing around one another as machinery moved around without cause, vines cascaded around the street as dogs moved around them all. Birds flew in as the suns rays seemed to just brighten the whole thing as babies littered the corner of the was complete madness as she found herself trapped with others around her, yet it had no effect. Finally, the men from earlier came into sight, the strange cane in his hand pointed to another man, this one tall and strong as his white coat danced in the breeze.

"Now we finally meet, Bach." the man hissed at him.

"Explain yourself." was all she heard.

Only then did she see them all. Liszt and Cho, Shuu and Motes with Beethes barely a foot away. Four others stood with them, their clothes strange and mesmerizing as what seemed to be musical notes forming around them, an array of colors and pieces playing in the air. What the hell was this?

"I shouldn't have to say much. You already have the basic idea of me so far. I'm seeking what you did."

"Yet I didn't hurt people in the process." the man he called Bach pointed to another area.

Jenny's eyes glanced over to see a slew of people, hurt and scared as the two of them stared down one another. She had entered a war zone, no doubt about it, and she was soon to be the casualty of it.

"A minor set back, nothing more." the man sneered at them, "All I really want is the ClassicaLoids, and you will come with me."

"Says who?"

She saw that sickening grin slide across his face as he raised the cane, just to bring it down with a thump. Suddenly the music was gone. No notes and colors, no animals or flowers, not even machines moved as people started to realize the moment and run away. Yet she was stuck, for there before her were all the people within the house. Every single one of them as others joined their sides. They looked as shocked as her as he pointed the cane at them.

"Now then since I have your undivided attention." the man said.

A pair of arms wrapped around her, making her nearly scream out. She wasn't alone as she saw Kanae and Sousuke with another woman behind held against their wills. A few others were held as well with them, making the situation more dire in her mind. Jenny fought them, tried to escape as the man's grip became stronger.

"Sit still and listen, no harm will come to you. We know you live at the house. Just need a little help from you." he hissed in her ear.

Not likely. Jenny threw her head back, catching his chin as he let her go. She tried to scurry away, feeling her trinket in her hand just for someone to whip her around, smacking the item out of her hand. Jenny watched in horror as she saw it crash to the ground, shattering into thousands of pieces. A sting came to her cheek as he slapped her, yet she was far from thinking about him. Her trinket, her little bird. The gift from the home, where she sang so many times before them all. Then it all came crashing back.

Her mind soared through her memories as she saw the snowy lands of Sweden, the grand palaces of Kings and Queens as she gave them a show, even being asked by name. The lands of America as she saw the circus grow in its activities and name yet the children that smiled at her when she sang came to her as they gave her the blanket, asking to touch her face to see what she looked like. All the performances, all the people, the composers, and instrumentalist, it all came back. And her heart was full of anger and sadness all at once as the little bird laid smashed. No more silence, no more hiding, no more being afraid. Jenny had enough as she felt a strange power roll through her body, just to finally open her mouth.

"Hjärtans vingar kommer att bära Musik."

This was not how he planned the day to go. Finally before the person that created the other Classicaloids and here he was, powerless without Musik with the others as the bastard grinned at them all.

"You all will come with me, or your little housemates and friends will be casualties in your names."

"You're threatening us with people?" he heard Tchaiko yell.

"This is absurd!" Bada added.

"True, but how else can I get you all to come with me?"

"But they are innocent, they did nothing wrong." Shuu tried to reason with the man.

"Leave them all be." he finally voiced up.

"Oh now Beethoven, that's just not possible." the man laughed, "I need all of you, including the one that got away from us. And I know they have to be around here some-"

He was cut short as loud organ music began to play, heavy drums and guitars adding to its flare just as the world began to change. The unfamiliar tune carried as it seemed they all were diving down into the depths of hell, pillars of black laced with thorny vines stretched up as red curtains graced them all, forming a circle around them all, just for a feminine voice to echo the area in song.

He never heard this piece before, his eyes landing on Bach for he knew the organ was his trade, "Bach?"

"It's not mine."

"How do you mean it isn't yours?" he heard the brat Wagner say, "It's truly your style is it not?"

"The organ yes, but I never composed that."

Large roses began to grow around them all, vibrant shades of red as the men before them began to panic. The one controlling them seemed to be worried as well when a male voice came forth, the roses gaining a strange glow as each word was uttered as if they themselves were singing the song.

"Find her!" he finally heard the man shout, "Find that bitch!"

Beethes was shocked, who were they speaking about? Only then did the one rose open up and show him who. There behind the man stood a woman, her cream-colored dress adorned with blue flowers and embroidery stood out as the hooded cloak hid her face from them all.

"Shoot her!" he demanded his people, slamming his cane down again.

Yet nothing happened, the things they tried to shoot at her gave no effect, nor his cane taking away her music. Beethes could tell she was furious at him, her glare never leaving his location as she began to sing again.

"Who is that?" he heard Liszt asked.

"Whoever she is, she's saving us." Cho replied.

He felt his head move lightly as she continued on, the flowers joining her in a duet of power. Suddenly a wave of red hit the men before them, petals flying around them all as he felt something upon him. Opening his eyes, Beethes found his baton and clothes back to his Musik state, it was back, all of it and not just him either. They all gained back their Musik. Before he could register anything else, he felt himself be lifted upwards. The soft touch of rose petals under him as he found himself and the others in a circle above the woman as she sang. His baton suddenly moved on its own accord, as if conducting her to sing. He tried to stop it as she began to vocalize, yet he couldn't. All the others were the same as they conducted her in her rise. Only then did he notice Cho, his eyes wide with awe and realization, moving freely with his baton as the woman continued.

Finally, with the last note, she let out a high note, sending out what looked like birds of her dress's colors towards the men that tried to hurt and capture all of them. Then, slowly, did it all go back to normal. The street back to its original way as he and the others stood firmly on the ground, Kanae and Sousuke out of the group's hands as the men all fled the area, leaving them all curious and shocked.

"What was that?" he heard Wagner say.

"I think a new ClassicaLoid." Motes replied.

It shook him really, the woman had that much power in her voice, so who the hell was she. Cho. Beethes glanced over at Cho, seeing the man fight with his own realization as he heard Kanae yell.

"Jenny!"

Looking over at the girl, he saw her crouched over a body, attempting to shake it. Bach beat him over there, lifting the body against his and sure enough, there laid Jenny in his arms. Unconscious to the world as Akira looked her over.

"Alright everyone, it would be wise to get out of here and take care of what we need." Akira said as she nodded to Bach, "To ArkheTower everyone."

He didn't have to be told twice as he watched the man carry her away. Worry settled in his stomach about her and what she had witnessed, maybe she was afraid of what they all were and just passed out like last time when she saw them all. Something glittered out of the corner of his eye as he followed them, making him pause. Quickly making his way over, he found remnants of a glass bird upon the ground, shattered to pieces as its glassy blues looked up at him.

"Beethes!" he heard Liszt yell at him.

Removing his scarf, he gathered the fragments together, praying he didn't miss a piece, finally dodging his way back over to them. Whatever that all was, it was going to be one hell of a life changer for them all.


	5. The Nightingale

The quiet nights of her land gave her the peace she loved. Seeing her people and listening to them applaud her voice was just something she loved even more. The days seemed to be just days that rolled, yet when she went to the common folk, as the rich would say, she felt more at ease, calm and confident, for they did not judge like the others.

She felt the rock of the boat, worry filling her as the new land came to sight. The new world. America. A land untamed and almost wild with its passions and boisterousness. It was for the best, she thought as much, there was potential here and something to give her that lift she oh so needed. Being denied in Paris was enough for her to turn her stomach in many ways and killing her courage to sing, but maybe this place would make it better.

Performances came to her, singing to her dear friend as he lay ill in bed; kings, and queens of many places called by name for her, waiting to hear of the Swedish Nightingale. She grew weary, yet she still taught the younger ones, letting her music soar on little wings as she felt herself grow old.

The cold room awoke her, her warmth no longer supporting her as she heard his sickening laugh. She felt his hands on her as he demanded the Musik. Fear filled her as she felt the power leave her, the massive amounts of music and song that filled her head was deafening as pain ravaged her skull. She had to escape, and he made sure of it. The violinist, the one that would play when they were all gone, the sweet melodies he would play to calm them all just for an array of voices to join in to remove the silence.

People came to her mind once more, happy and loud as another tried to calm them down, barking orders for them to behave and do as told. Yet the white hair flashed the most, something about him, it made her wonderous of him. Musik not her own, filled her head as she saw the people she knew so well, surrounded by the men that held her and demanded her Musik. She felt it leave her, could see the cloak upon her as she released her Musik.

Voice came to her as she felt herself float out of her dream. Her head spinning slightly as she tried to gather what had happened, a serious conversation surrounded her as a headache began.

"What the hell happened?" she thought to herself as one voice came clear.

"Is she alright?"

"She's fine Beethes. Just unconscious at the moment, hoping she didn't suffer too harshly." someone replied to him. "How about your friends, Kanae?"

"They're fine. Just a little frightened by the whole thing."

"Do you blame them?" Sousuke added, "It was strange yet awesome."

"Guessing you mean the Musik." Bach's voice came to her, "That it was. I've never heard of the piece before, the song itself really."

"You all wouldn't have. Kanae, Sousuke, and I had a better chance hearing it than all of you." someone answered.

"How so, Akira?" Liszt asked.

Akira, who was Akira? "That particular song wasn't created around your eras, try nearly one hundred thirty years after you all, and that's with the earliest of passing age."

The gasps and awes that filled the room even made her curious as to what was going on or what had happened. She tried to move yet her body felt stiff, numb almost as she listened to them continue.

"Yes. The song we heard came out in 1986, still running if I'm correct in Broadway and more."

"Broadway?"

"Musical theater, but if that's the case, how could a ClassicaLoid knew the song?" she heard Kanae ask.

"That is what I would like to know." Akira replied, "There is a lot there that I am unsure of. The song was the actual theme of the play, yet she was alone. There really was no other singer to join her, well that I saw."

"How do you mean?" Shuu's voice joined in.

"The Phantom of the Opera is the main song everyone attributes to the play, how Christine and the Phantom descend into his lair, coaxing her below in song. That is what we heard, we had Christine before us yet there was no Phantom."

"The flowers." she heard Motes nearly shout, "Those roses that were around us."

"He's right!" Liszt said, "While it all was happening, the roses seemed to emit a red glow in each time the man sang as if it was him."

"Could a ClassicaLoid hold that much power?" an unfamiliar voice asked.

"It may be. We don't really know what we are dealing with here."

ClassicaLoid, the thing they were after? Jenny tried to find out what was going on as the chatter continued. She fought her body as it slowly came out of its numb fog, finally able to move her hand to her face. She felt the air leave her chest just to fill once more as she hissed in a small pain. Opening her bleary eyes, she was greeted with the wide grin of Motes as his face was practically in her own.

Jenny let out a startled scream, moving away from him to the end of the couch she laid upon. Dear god, did the man not know personal space? It donned on her what had happened as her knuckles began to ache and a small worry filled her. Moving back down, she looked over the couch to see Motes holding his face as he laid on the floor, hearing a small cheer and clap as she looked him over.

"Please do that again, I missed it." she heard Shuu's voice say to her.

Turning her head, she saw the whole house staring at her as a few other unfamiliar faces watched as she punched Motes in her shock. Crap, she made a scene, how embarrassing.

"Jenny, are you alright?" she heard Kanae asked as the others looked her over.

"How come you asked about her, I got hurt?"

"You asked for it." Liszt shot at Motes, "You frightened her."

Jenny nodded to Kanae as she shook her head of a growing headache. Something cool pressed against her hand as another tapped her arm, looking up, she saw Beethes standing there with the familiar capsules and water ready for her.

"Seems you had an interesting day, Jenny." the woman said to her.

Jenny glanced at her, her dark hair with the bright colored strip was not familiar to her as she gave a small smile her way, "No worries. I'm a friend of everyone here."

"Yes, she's been speaking with us." Kanae added, "With what happened earlier?"

Jenny cocked her head at her, questioning her words. Happened earlier, what happened? Shuu caught her eye as he brought over a pen and pad, giving a warming smile to her.

"Sorry, there are times I think we all forget you are silent to us all."

Jenny nodded to him as she penned upon the pad, "What happened?"

A heavy sigh left Bach, "It seems we have made enemies with a group of scientist and they are after all of us. Best to say Jenny, we are ClassicaLoids."

"ClassicaLoids?" she asked.

"We are memories and was some may say the embodiment of classical composers within new bodies. Reincarnated if you would like to make a better term for it. We have the ability to conduct music around us and when we do we can cause people to do things or inanimate objects change or more. With our Musik, we can help, or hinder in some of our cases, people around the world."

The word rang loudly in her head as her dream came flying back to her. No, it wasn't a dream. It was real. She used her own to...Jenny tried to pressed the growing headache away as everything came back to her. Light chatter filled the room as they all seemed to speak to her at once, hoping she would understand. She wanted to yet couldn't, well, more wouldn't. It wasn't possible that the very thing that bastard wanted her to do was already done before her. Did she really find the people in search and just damn them in a hell she finally escaped?

A gentle touch to her wrist broke her thoughts, the voices no longer as loud as before. She saw the long, nimble fingers gracing her wrist, gently tracing the skin as it soothed her down. She didn't have to look up to see who it was, there was no one else that normally touched her besides Liszt's here and there but the grey jeans said it all as she watched him touch her. How? how could Beethes's touch calm her like so, silence what was around her as well?

"Jenny?" another voice came in, one she knew came from the quietest one, "Jenny."

"Cho, let her be." she heard Beethes say to him, "I think they overwhelmed her."

"I can see that, but..." Cho paused for a moment, "Jenny?"

She was still stuck between all her thoughts and dreams and learning what the others are and dealt with and now adding his touch, hell she was even lucky to remember her own-

"Johanna."

That name. No, it wasn't just a name, it was hers. Her full name to be exact. But how did he know that?

"Johanna."

"Who's Johanna, Cho?" Motes asked.

But Cho ignored him, she felt the couch dip slightly as he sat next to her, "Johanna?"

Jenny looked up at him, his deep amber eyes looking at her, almost like he wanted her to remember something, "Johanna Maria? Nightingale?"

Nightingale. She knew that term, too well to be exact but the more it rang the more memories came back. The bed in Paris as she sang him to health, the smile on his face as he thanked her greatly. The pieces he composed for her as their friendship bloomed. How she felt so ill when she learned of his fate and death. Her heart wanted to break all over again as she looked back at Cho, now realizing his full name.

"Frédéric?" she questioned.

"Dear god, she talked!" she heard one of them say.

"You do remember." he gave a small smile, the same one she saw all those times before.

"Frédéric? But, that cannot be." she spoke again as things swirled in her mind.

Panic began to rise as the realization that her friend was sitting before her and many others past their ages, she felt small and weak as she glanced at them all. Reincarnation. Being reborn, that wasn't possible. Memories maybe but bringing a new life of one's death hundreds of years ago, it couldn't be. She looked at him again and then to Beethes, now seeing the similarities between their personalities and looks of the past men they were, and that truly meant she was alive once more.

Jenny pushed away from them both, doing whatever she could to escape the madness that surrounded her, "No, it cannot be. You died, I made my way to Paris to see you and I was too late, you cannot be alive."

"Jenny please, listen to me, I know it's-" she cut him off as she pushed his hand aside.

"You cannot be, it just can't."

She heard the others try and speak with her yet she wanted nothing to do with it, gathering herself, she darted out of the room, leaving them as they shouted her name. She didn't care, she wanted away, needed away. It wasn't possible. Was she really reincarnated after all these years, living in a world that wasn't her own and people around her the same too? There was just too much for her to handle and now she just needed silence. Finding an empty hallway, she pressed her back against the cool wall, sinking down to the ground as she let her frustration out. How? Why? That was all that claimed her mind as she cried in her hands.

"Jenny?" she heard his voice once more call for her, "Jenny please."

"Why did this happen, Frédéric?"

A heavy sigh left the man as he stood on the corner to her, letting her be alone yet not, "I really don't know. That's Dr. Ottawa with Akira to have that conversation with."

Jenny really didn't want to speak with anyone, let alone doctors that conducted the same things as hers did. Yet the more she looked at it, they all seemed fine, even with their own, did they get hurt like her? Did they push them like they did to her until...

"What did they do to you?"

"Pardon?"

"What did the doctors, those scientists do to you?" she asked again.

"How do you mean?"

"To let out Musik, what did they do to you?"

Silence claimed the hall for a brief moment, "Nothing. It just came to us."

"Really?" she was actually shocked, "They didn't hurt you?"

She felt his hand upon her shoulder, "Jenny, be honest, what happened to you?"

A shudder rippled through her, "Hell."

She paused, seeing and feeling it all over again, "All I remember was waking up to music. Not just one or so but a massive array of scores and songs and more. There was so much there that it hurt to even think about anything. Like it was being forced into me. Songs I knew from the heart or heard in our times to some I would never have thought of. There was so much happening that I just wanted it to end. But the moment it went quiet, that's where it really began.

"For what seemed like eons, I was in this cold, hard room. No light but the door, no nothing within. I can remember leaning on the one wall, for I could hear someone humming, just little tunes. Then I'd join. After a moment, others would be with us, a piano here, a violin there. It was beautiful. The only beauty. Then they would come in. Dragged us out of the rooms, never together but you could hear it in the walls. Once they had you, you were stuck. They poked and prodded us for as long as they could, seeing what they could do to us, to release what they wanted. I never understood what they wanted. I would sing like they wanted but it never was what they wanted. I tried, each time they brought me out, I tried. But the more I failed them, the harsher they became.

"After a time, I just stopped. They had abused me mentally and emotionally, then started to beat me when I couldn't give them what they wanted. They had me sing so much I was horse. Couldn't even rasp out a voice. But they kept at me, hurt me. Then he came in front of me, the one with the cane. The smile he gave me, it just sent chills through me. It was then I just think I had enough and I let it out. I don't know how or why, but I just did. I blew them all away, literally. I just remember standing there numb, shocked of the damaged I created in the room. Items sticking to the walls as bodies were thrown. Glass was broken as the equipment was in shambles. I was mortified. Lord, you know me so well, I was lucky in myself to have confidence in just facing a simple stranger you would introduce me to, let alone hurt people. That, that was more."

Jenny felt herself tremble as the memories came to her, "I kept my mouth shut, afraid that if I just got too angry it would happen again. I barely sang in those rooms, wouldn't even acknowledge them all. I was just afraid of hurting people. Then one day, they dragged me out. Threw me back into that room and just stared at me, waiting. I knew what was coming, and I took every blow I could. I was ready to feel my teeth break I clamped my jaw so tight. It only stopped when one of them touched me, the way it was done and the look in their eye said it all. I let loose. I remember opening my eyes afterward and just wanting to just dissolve into nothing. The roof was gone, people laid bleeding and unmoving, sirens were going off and I just stood there like a blatant fool. I didn't know what to do but to never open my mouth for anything. That no voice would leave me. Then after that, I don't remember much. I'm lucky I remember all that with this damn headache. Yet the last thing that comes to mind was a voice, telling me to run as I saw the outside. To just run and find the home they heard about."

She heard Cho let out a small breath, one she knew he was holding tightly as she spoke, "And that's that. The story of little, mute, Jenny. Well, no longer mute then."

"Jenny, I'm sorry."

"For what? It wasn't like you did it."

"Yet I know what kind of person you are." he sighed, "You weren't just known for your voice, but your kindness as well. There wasn't a day people didn't know you for your heart."

Well, she could give him that. There wasn't a charity or school that she didn't donate to, anything to see the world brighten up a little.

"But know that it won't happen again Jenny." he said, "Everyone in that room will do whatever it takes to never have it happen."

"Tack."

"Nie ma za co." he replied lightly as she knew what would come next, "I'll leave you be for now, just know that we all are willing to speak with you and help you."

She heard his footsteps move away, yet she knew what else he was hiding as well.

"Frédéric, wait." she said moving up to him.

He paused and turned to her, wonder in his eyes as she laid her hand upon the jacket he wore. She knew how the inside of places worked, and he was never normally one to run and help unless asked, and once her fingers bumped it she knew. Pulling the little device out, she switched it off, knowing it was heard by the others.

"Please, of all things this home. I ask for all of you to not break my truth in you all. Please, do that."

He nodded at her as he placed the recorder back in his pocket, "This was a one-time thing."

Jenny nodded to him, watching as he walked away from her. Another shiver claimed her body as she looked out the window, viewing the city below. She pressed her head against the cool glass, wanting it to make it all go away, but even she knew better. This was going to take time and trust with the Ottawa home.

There were no words for him. He couldn't even label it as shocked, hearing her ordeal with whoever created her, it just hit low and close to home.

"They tortured them?" Sousuke finally got out, breaking the silence as the mic went silent on the other end.

"That it seems." Akira said, "And there are more out there dealing with the same thing still."

"This is madness." he heard Shuu say as he moved to walk around the room, "There has to be something."

"What more is there? We cannot just run up to some random building and think good things will happen." Bada pointed out, "They want us. Just proved that a little bit ago."

"I agree. If they are after us, what more can we do?" Tchaiko noted.

"There has to be something." Wagner said as Dovo grunted along with him, "We have her, why not try and get the others. Speaking of, does anyone really know who she is?"

Well, as much as the brat was annoying, he was right. There was more to Jenny than they all thought, especially after that.

"Jenny Lind." Cho's voice filled the room. "Her name is Jenny Lind."

"The Swedish Nightingale?" Liszt questioned as her eyes grew wider, "The Opera singer?"

"The very one."

The squeal that left the woman was either a good indication what Jenny was really like or what they had on their hands.

"So you know her then?" Bach asked.

Cho sighed as he sat down with them all, "Yes, I do. I was introduced to Jenny in England at the Royal Opera house. I witnessed her sing La Sonnambula and to say she was amazing was a lie. I was just blown away by her. Each performance she gave, there was something that some would never have seen with her."

"Jenny Lind, the Swedish Nightingale." Liszt said aloud once more, "But if they grabbed people like her, then we need to look deeper into our pasts. She was everywhere."

"Everywhere?" Beethes go out as Motes came beside him.

"What do you mean?" the hyper man asked.

"She was known throughout Europe and then ended up crossing the ocean to American, spending two years touring there. She gave the land a taste of opera and she left with more of a name than she went in with." Cho explained, "It may have lasted longer if there wasn't a fall out between her and her original manager."

"You mean P.T. Barnum? The circus ringleader?" one of the staff said as they handed papers to Akira.

Circus, now that wasn't likely in any way.

"Yes, Barnum but I wouldn't bring that around much if I were you, nor Paris." Cho warned.

"What?" the man looked at him, "It's true, he ran the Barnum circus and more, they made a movie about it, and supposedly that he and Lind had a thing toget-"

"There was no 'thing' between Barnum and I." a sharp voice cut the man off, "It was business."

Beethes turned to see Jenny glaring at the young man, her blue eyes hard and sharp on him as he muttered out apologies towards her, taking off before things got worse.

"Jenny, you know I told-"

"I know, I know." she waved Cho off, "But it may be for the best if I stopped hiding and spoke like a real woman and not a scared child."

There. Something there sparked in him about her. The way she spoke and held herself, like it was her destiny to speak to them, to let them know that they weren't alone or that things were coming that they had no idea how to stop them. And the more his mind whirled on it, the more he wanted to be around her.

She moved like an angel across the floor, barely making a sound as she sat between him and Cho, her eyes glossy and stuck to the floor, but he could see it, the fight that was growing in her, one that he knew she would need a boost in, one he was willing to deliver.

He knew what Akira would want, the same with Bach and the others. So, like them, he waited for Jenny to speak to him. To all of them. And now, they would not only know about their newest ClassicaLoid but the others as well.

"Well, where to begin besides what I said earlier, but that there were ten of us in the facility. and now nine are still trapped there."


	6. Upon the Wings

Two weeks had passed since the attack and learning of Jenny. The ClassicaLoid that was an opera singer of her days. Her voice known throughout the lands as the Swedish Nightingale. And like the nightingale, she sang just as beautifully.

It had taken Akira and some of the team from Arkhe Tower as well, to prove that Jenny wasn't a danger to her voice or her Musik like she had presumed. And once that was said, there wasn't a moment that a song wasn't pouring out of her. Either of the past or one of the present, there was a tune leaving her pout lips at any time of the day, and god did it captivate him.

He tried not to be obvious, not to be seen by her or just be spotted sitting around by Kanae but he couldn't help it. He listened to her trill the notes, the lithe French lyrics lifting from her tongue as she moved around the kitchen. He could almost hear the orchestra playing along with her as she continued, the sweet aria she sang within the room. He didn't want to impose, didn't want to disturb the work that was her singing, but the need for coffee and the desire to cook gyoza was starting to grow on him as he listened to her.

Finally gaining enough might, he pushed the door open to see her within, the high C note coming to him as she fell down the scale just to rise back up with the song. How could such a little thing be so talented and beautiful all at once? Her honey brown hair upon her head like a braided crown as her fair skin seemed to glisten with the sun's rays that touched the room. Those sapphire eyes never looked his way as she gracefully made her way around the room, her song never pausing as she came upon its end. He was mesmerized by her, and a small part of him wondered if she knew that.

A small squeak of surprise left her, finally pulling him from the sight and his thoughts.

"Jag är ledsen, Beethes. I didn't see you come in."

"No, it's fine. Just was going to make coffee for myself and maybe some gyoza."

That little smile of hers graced her cheeks, "Alright. If you need anything just tell me."

He nodded at her as he gathered his own things up, wondering what coursed through her mind. Beethes tried to clear his mind of her, as hard as it was, but curiosity got the better of him as he looked over her shoulder.

"Space?"

"Sorry." he apologized, moving away slightly, "What are you making?"

"Kalops." she replied as she stirred the meal within the pot, "And that there is hasslebackspotatis and with it at the end, semla."

"Um...better terms?"

Jenny giggled at him, "Ok then, beef stew, potatoes with thyme and garlic, and a sweet cream roll."

"Understood." he smiled at her, "But gyoza would be better."

"You and gyoza, going to make yourself sick of it if you keep thinking about it so much."

"Never." he proudly stated, "It is my passion to make the perfect gyoza, just the same for coffee."

She shook her head, "You are something."

Well, that wasn't what he was expecting, "How do you mean?"

"Just you Beethes."

Beethes sighed, finally letting her have her peace as he made his coffee. He tried to concentrate, counting each bean yet the small hum that was leaving her was leading his mind elsewhere. He knew that tune, very well in fact.

"Jenny?"

"Sorry, did I disrupt you?"

"Nein, but are you humming what I think you are?"

She paused lightly in her work, refusing to look at him, "I am. I'm sorry Beethes, I didn't mean to ruin it in any way."

Ruin it? Far from it really, "No Jenny, you didn't ruin it. It just shocked me that's all."

"Oh, so I did it right?"

"Yes." his mind pondered on one thing, "But mayhaps you should fully sing it, to let me be the judge of that."

A small giggle left her, "And have the great Ludwig van Beethoven criticize me?"

"Now you talk blasphemy, I would never-"

"You nearly took off Sousuke's head the other day when he attempted to play Fate."

"Alright you have me there, but have you heard the boy?"

That bright smile shined at him, sending a warmth through him, "He is just a boy of sixteen, one that is trying to find his way in the world."

"And I, at that age, was taking care of my family as a court organist."

"And I, performing upon the stage as a lead role." she remarked, "Yet it makes no difference in our pasts and what we did. We still were young and learning about the world. You should be gentler on the boy."

"I was gentle. I told him how to find music within him."

"By stating he was butchering Fate?"

Damn, she was quick with retorts, "Fine, I promise not to say anything."

"How can I trust that?" she gave a mischevious grin.

"If I say something wrong, you can dump my coffee."

Her eyes widened at him, "You really are serious?"

"Do I look like I lie?"

Jenny shook her head at him, moving back to her work as she hummed again. He listened. Waited truly for the rich language he knew so well. After counting again, he heard it. The sharp consonants and mellow vowels of his language as she gave a small performance. Ode de Joy. Her high soprano hitting every piece that he had created as the lyrics left her. He heard the gentle Swedish mix with the harsh German, the similarities, and differences between the languages, yet it was the power she gave it. Not enough to fill a concert hall over the orchestra but enough that everyone would be able to hear.

He paused. He couldn't do anything but hear her, feel the tone and power that she gave in his work. So sublime and perfect she made it, he could still see his vision when he wrote the piece, its meaning, and purpose for the audience and himself, and she brought it to life before him. Yet as quickly as she started, the familiar melody came to its end, leaving a wanting within to hear her sing even more.

Beethes looked over at her, seeing her slightly stiff as she finished her work over the meal she created. Did she really believe she was that bad? Continuing on his own, he waited for the brew to finish as she finally sat down at the table.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"I did horrid, no?"

She was joking, "Horrid? No, Jenny, you did wonderfully, to be honest. It was grand, perfect for an encore to be exact."

She giggled at him, dear god how pretty that was on her, "You are full of it."

"I'm honest."

"Even in speaking the Germanic language?"

He paused, "Well, Swedish and German are alike."

She reached for his cup as he finished filling it. Oh no she wasn't. He grabbed her wrist, removing her dainty hand from the cup as he saved his coffee from utter despair.

"You said if I butchered it, I could dump it."

"Yet I did not say you ruined it. You did great with it, its why I said the languages were close. Now please Jenny."

The sweet smile donned her face as she let it go, just for the gentle floral scent to come over him. How was she so captivating? Her blue eyes caught him once more, how they sparkled when she smiled at him yet it was her voice that got him the most.

"Alright then, I did well. Thank you for the compliment." she said, moving back to the counter.

"Well was not the word for it." he replied.

"So you say, Beethoven."

All Beethes could do was shake his head at her. She was more than he thought before, the silent world she placed herself in suppressed so much of her that he was shocked to really see how she was. That and her wit was a charm he didn't think would awe him either.

"Hey, Lud! Hi Jenny!"

Well, there was only one person that had that big of a mouth. Looking at the door, there stood Motes, grinning like a fool at them just as he made his way to Jenny, peering over her shoulder at the dinner she prepared. It was then he felt a sting in him, one he wasn't sure of what but knew it wasn't the greatest. Motes placed his hand on Jenny as he leaned closer to her and that sting grew more intense.

"Nein." he whispered out.

Nein? To whom and why? What was going on in his head, what was the...it came to him as Jenny pushed Motes away as he cackled loudly at his perverse joke, yet she saw no humor in it.

"Gå och dra något gammalt över dig!" she yelled at him.

Oh, Swedish insult, not good on Motes's part as he knew. When you got Jenny that mad, it was best to run on that note, but it was Motes so it wouldn't go far. Motes let out a shriek of pain as Kanae pulled his ear into the other room, giving him a lecture to leave her be and leave jokes like that out.

Yet that didn't bother him. The feeling was gone but stayed in his head as the truth of it came to him, was he really jealous over Jenny? How could he be jealous? He, of all people, jealous of...ok maybe he was wrong. He was jealous before in younger years or over something that was in his mind better than his but this was different. This was a woman that may or may not even have the same ideas or thoughts as him. She was still even learning about herself, let alone thinking of others, so what could he really do?

Looking down at the unfinished coffee, he pondered his mind as he heard the two women speak, Lizst joining in as well. He watched as she spoke with them, her eyes full of light and life, her voice sweet and gentle, even her stance gave her a graceful demeanor and to him, she was the rich while he was the usual poor, two classes too far apart to even glance at one another.

Downing the rest of the content, he dismissed himself for a walk, doing what he could to clear his head. This was slowly becoming an issue for him. She was on his mind more than his music. Or gyoza. Or fishing. Or coffee. She was just there, almost like a beckoning to him as she would smile his way. It was awful almost, yet he didn't want it to end. He wanted it to last, to see and hear her every day and just hear her sing and be the opera singer Cho told him about. That was another thing he found himself doing a lot of as well. Speaking with Cho about her, anything really that came to his head he would dart for him, begging him almost for that little bit of information about her.

"Get a hold of yourself man, you are a composer of great times, not a lovesick child." he scolded himself.

The sound of the water hitting the pier caught him as he made his way on it, hoping to drown out his thoughts. So many questions yet so few answers.

"Look what I just caught." a sly voice called out.

Turning around, Beethes saw the man from that day, the same smug smile on his face as he spun around that cane of his. There was something dark gleaming in his eyes, and it was targeted at him.

"The great van Beethoven."

"What do you want?" Beethes asked him.

"Didn't I make that clear before. It's not hard to see what I want."

"Ja, you did. But not for the reason why."

He laughed, "I have my own reasons for what I do, Beethoven."

"Seems you know me yet I don't know you."

"Oh, apologies, I'm Warin Alby."

Finally, a name for the madman, "So, Warin Alby, you think that you are going to just take me away from here?"

"I have ways." he raised his hand.

Within seconds, a flurry of men and women surrounded him, weapons drawn as Warin smiled. He measured it all out, thinking his way out of this issue he found himself in and how to use his Musik to the right point.

"Now, now. Don't think that I know what you are thinking. That Musik will get you free, go ahead. Do it."

Ok, that he wasn't ready for. He watched as they all waited for him, ready to make a move when Warin called it out. Yet he didn't move. It was becoming a now or never move, and he had to take it. With a flick of his wrist, his Musik poured out of him, bringing forth his Violin Sonata Kreutzer. The familiar tune and rift filled the air as he let it all go. The stars and notes flying towards the ones aiming at him, blowing them back asWarin just stood there grinning at him.

"Not bad!" Warin shouted over the Musik, "But let's try this!"

He raised his cane, barely a few centimeters off the ground, just to bring it down with a hard crack. A glow emitted from the top of it, a bluish aura surrounding the stone atop of the handle. Then, his Musik was gone. Stripped from him once more as Warin chuckled cooly.

"You see, I can do as I want, my friend. I can take and give your Musik to you when I please and as I said before, I can take you if I want. But right now I don't."

Wait, what? He wasn't serious, was he? Then why the hell did he cause a ruckus in the open with him if he didn't want to try and take him? He watched as Warin turned the stone on the piece, a strange red glow flowing from it.

"For now, I want you to tell the rest of them what I can do. And that they need to listen. Including my little pet, I know you all have."

Jenny. He meant Jenny and all he could see was red. He heard her tell of her encounter in the lab with him, what he did to them all including herself and what torture he had them endure. He moved towards him, ready to just deck him when he slammed the cane down once more. The power from the piece blew Beethes back, making him land flat on his back as his head spun and ears ring.

"So, Beethoven, let the others know what I am capable of. Little Lind already does, but I'll just send her a reminder with you."

And then, they were all gone, leaving him alone on the pier as people started to come by. What the hell was all that for? Beethes shook his head, knowing he had to make it back to the mansion. He had to tell them all, just had to tell them, and yet his threat to him, well all of them, just didn't sit right. What was he telling or showing them? He had to hurry though before...he paused. The ringing. It didn't leave him like before, it was still lingering. He looked around, noticing more that it all wasn't adding up. He watched the people speak, saw the cars and bikes fly by as everything around him was busy with life, yet the ringing was still there. He saw the glass sitting on the sill of the shop window, he knew he shouldn't but he just had to know. And like a cat, he pushed it off, only to see his worst nightmare was coming true.

Jenny smiled, thinking of that early afternoon with Beethes in the kitchen. She could still see the joy on his face when she sang Ode de Joy, heck even singing Les Oiseaux dans la Charmillebefore hand had him grinning like a schoolboy. Truthfully, it made her feel wonderful that he enjoyed her singing and that she did well in his language as well. Oddly, he somehow gave her confidence a boost that she didn't realize was needed for the home, but he somehow did.

She tried to keep composed around him though, that was a given for her. Being reserved and polite, but with him, she felt more of a comfort. One that she wasn't sure what it really was. A part of her wondered if it was the composer she found entertaining, the aloof man that cook gyoza and brewed coffee like it was a dying thing, yet another believed it was something more. Something she knew deep within her was forbidden.

"Now Jenny, don't be so hasty in your thoughts. He is just a good friend." she told herself, "That happens to just tickle your fancy."

She shook her head at herself, how immature she was being. The streetside was alive with vibrancy and life as people mingled and spoke to one another. Couples doting on each other as little ones ran around the place. Oh, how one day she could repeat her life in England. Just having a family and teaching music once more. Maybe one day.

Picking up her speed, she finally got out of the crowded area and closer to the mansion. Wonder came to her as she thought of the destruction the home could be in. Only Motes could've ruined her dessert over Shuu's head, making her have to repeat the same thing again. Thank goodness the shops weren't too far for her.

"Jenny!" she heard someone yell.

Glancing up, she found the source running straight at her, "Sousuke?"

"You gotta bet back here quick, something happened!"

"What did Motes do now?"

"Not Motes!" he shouted back, turning back towards the home, "It's Beethes!"

Beethes? Did something happen to him? Without hesitation, she ran. Bolting through the door with Sousuke, dropping her bags on the floor as something shattered in another room.

"Beethes, stop it!" she heard Kanae yell.

"What the?"

"He's been doing this since he got back here, the place is bad." he led her to the dining room.

Once he threw open the doors, she knew why he said that. There stood the others, trying to talk to Beethes as he chucked another plate at the wall, watching it shatter into thousands of pieces.

"Beethes, I said enough!" Kanae shouted again as Liszt held her back.

"Told you. He went crazy."

"Crazy is not the word Sousuke, did he say anything?" she asked him as another plate shattered.

"Nothing really." Shuu replied for him, "Just about a red stone cane and then this."

Red stone cane, what on earth? Jenny moved from the two men as she tried to grab Beethes attention, watching him grab another plate.

"Beethes, stop it. Just tell us what happened. Beethes!" she shouted.

Yet his eyes were fixed on the destruction as he continued, the arguing from the others getting louder over her own thoughts. She tried to see what was wrong with him, yet he looked the same as earlier, the only thing added was the fear in his eyes and...she watched him again. Right as he flung the plate, he cupped his ear, as if he was waiting for something...or some sound.

"Sousuke! Shuu! You said he talked about a red stone cane, did he do anything else afterward?" she asked.

They looked at each other just to lift their hands in the same style that bastard would, bringing them down to the ground as they said the same thing to her. Dear god, she knew what it was. Only seen it a few times and had it on herself as well. Jenny darted over to Beethes, knowing that all they were doing, all the shouting was null.

"Beethes stop now!" she shouted as the plate smashed against the wall, a stray piece catching her hand.

She was too close at that second, but it finally stopped. She gripped her hand as blood fell to the floor and a mortified gasp filled the room with others finally noticing the issue. The familiar red scarf came to her hand as his fingers once again graced her wrist. There he was, out of his destructive stupor and mortified that he hurt her, yet Jenny paid no mind. She pushed his hands aside as he tried to help her yet she ignored him, the onslaught of German apologies falling from his lips as he tried to bandage her and Jenny finally had enough.

Grabbing his face with her hands, she forced him to look at her, "Ludwig!"

He calmed, for only a moment as his eyes seemed to frantically try to figure out what was going on. Releasing him, she prayed she was wrong in this action, yet she knew the dark truth. She placed her fingers beside his ears, said a silent prayer, and snapped them. She watched him, waited on baited breath for a reaction, yet there wasn't one. She heard the others asking what she was doing yet they were distant and far, for in his eyes, he was lost, almost begging her to end this nightmare he was in.

"Beethes? Ludwig?" she called out to him, "Ludwig, darling?"

Yet all he did was stare at her, small pools welling in those aqua orbs, begging her to change was she knew too well. Her heart clamped up, wondering what she could do but knew the truth was just too much at that moment. She swiped her thumb over his cheek, catching the stray tear that fell.

"My god Beethes, he made your deepest fear come true didn't he?" she asked him.

"Jenny, what are you talking about?" Liszt asked.

"Yes, it doesn't explain his destruction." Kanae added.

Yet she ignored them, just wanting to ask him herself, "Beethes, can you hear me?"

He knew what she said, it was evident when he began to shake lightly. She wanted to crumble, to not only end his nightmare but end her own as well.

"Can you hear me?" she asked again, knowing the answer wouldn't change, "He used your greatest fear on you, didn't he? He took your hearing."

Then Beethes closed his eyes, shaking more as he leaned his head against her shoulder. Jenny gathered him in her arms, feeling the shudders of his emotions pour out of him as the others around them finally understand his actions. She rocked him gently as she tried to remember how to fix the nightmare that the cane created, hoping she could give him back what was lost.

"Jenny?" she heard Sousuke ask, "What happened?"

"The people looking for us must've found him, and he used the cane as a threat."

"The same one that took our Musik?" Cho asked.

"The very one." she sighed, looking at them all, "And each color on that stone means a new torment, and the red one is the deepest fears."

Shuu walked over to them, sadness written on his face as he rested his hand on Beethe's shoulder, knowing the one fear the loud, boisterous man had.

"And now, the fear of being deaf again has come true."


	7. Gift of Music

This hurt. There was no other term for it, just watching him struggle was painful. She wanted to give him his hearing back, tried so hard to remember what they all did to gain back normality when that short, slimy creep did that. But every time she tried, the headaches hit her. Blinding her for an hour at most, making her curse herself more.

"Of all things to forget, it's that." she muttered to herself.

She stared down at the scribbled mess of the notebook, each thought and idea, another useless thing in gaining her answers. Why did this have to happen and why couldn't she remember a damn thing?

"You know he'd yell at you right now for stressing over this?"

Jenny spun around to see Motes at the door, grinning at her. His usual hyper-ness was nowhere in sight as he came over to her, looking at the notebook.

"I just...I can't just sit here." she sighed, "Doing nothing."

"You're not doing nothing, Jenny. You have been helping everyone really, including him. You just don't see it."

She glanced back at the pink haired man, "How so? I haven't been able to get his hearing back."

"Didn't you tell all of us about the cane and what it can do after you remembered?"

"Yes but-"

"Did you not help us learn a little more of Warin and the scientists in the lab?"

"Of course, but that-"

"Have you not been following Lud around making sure he was ok?"

Well, she wasn't as discreet as she thought she was. Didn't realize the others saw it as well.

Motes let out a soft chuckle, "I know something that you don't."

Jenny cracked a smile, "And that would be?"

"You both like each other."

She nearly stumbled over with that sentence. Like him? Well, as a friend, yes but more so not really. But as his words rang in her head, she questioned more of the fact.

"Lud won't say it right out. Not like him too. You'd almost have to yank it out of him. But he does. Every time you fell ill with headaches or when you were passed out before we realized who you were, he wouldn't leave your side. He asked Kanae and Liszt all kinds of questions about you until you finally gave him a chance. And that day, you could tell it was something more in him. He had more passion and determination for things."

Did Beethes really like her that much? She never noticed the notions toward her or even when they spoke, she just took it as kindness and being a gentleman but maybe he was trying to show more and she was blind to it.

"You do too. It's easy to see."

"Explain that one then?"

"Look at you now."

Jenny looked down at herself, trying to figure out what he was speaking of. Motes hand landed on the book, giving a knowing nod to her. She looked back over the book, seeing her struggle to help him, and then she realized Motes was right. She had dedicated so much time and thought to him that she looked like a mad woman on the lose.

"Motes, what should I do?" she finally got out.

"Be his friend. That's all he really needs." he replied, "There are times I think he feels like he is a nuisance to you. Just prove his thoughts wrong."

Nuisance, him? Motes, definitely, but not Beethes, "Where is he?"

"In the music room. Liszt new piano is in there and he's been staring at it for days now."

Giving him a curt nod, Jenny made her way to the room, hoping that Motes was serious and that he would be in there. Was she really plagued with helping Beethes and ignoring herself to make him feel like a thorn in her side or was it more? She tried not to dwell on the thought, there was just too much to worry over with the issue at hand. Yet with it all, she wondered if it was really true. But how? Why would a man like him like someone so plain and simple like her?

Rounding the corner, Jenny saw him in the room, glaring down at the piano as his fingers twitched to touch its smooth surface. She waited, wondering what he would do or even what she should do. With a defeated sigh, Beethes walked away, finally seeing her in the room with him.

"Oh, sorry Jenny, I didn't know you were there."

She paused slightly when she tried to enter a room, as a small thought came to her.

"Beethes, could you do me a favor?" she wrote on the pad.

"Ja, why do you need? Coffee? Gyo-" she silenced him, pressing her finger to his lips.

"None of those." she said, moving around him and to the antique piano, "I want you to ply for me."

He started at her, dumbfounded that she asked that. She knew he wouldn't react to it well, but she knew he could do it.

"Not to be harsh, but that's a little cruel."

Jenny smiled at him as the pen flew on the pad, "Some may think that, but you are the great Ludwig van Beethoven. One of the greatest composers to ever be written in history. I know you can do it."

There it was, she saw that little glimmer of hope and determination she would always catch in his eyes.

"And if I mess up?"

"What composer doesn't? Everyone makes mistakes, we learn from them to be better. You wrote some of your biggest works while deaf, tell me you couldn't?"

All she gained from him was a small shake of his head, knowing she was right, "Good. And to know you haven't messed up, I'll sing as you play."

A small pain came across his face, making her worry, "Ludwig? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just... I won't get to hear you sing."

Her heart clamped up, she knew they all loved her to sing in the house, no matter the tune, but she gave him a small smile, "You are right. But instead of hearing you will feel it."

"How do you mean?"

She took his hand, letting his fingertips lay on her throat, "Like this. Simple yet effective."

Nodding his head, he sat on the bench looking over the keys once more, "Which one do you want?"

"Moonlight please." she replied as she grabbed the key cover, "And one more thing, you can't see the keys."

"Alright, now you are being unfair." he gritted out.

"No, just proving that you can do it."

She waited for him as he looked at the hidden keys, she could see his thoughts racing as he tried to figure it out. Begrudgingly, he let his hands skin the hidden pieces, randomly hitting a few as it let out a distraught tone. But then she saw him lay his head on the cover, relaxing as he rested his ear to the wooden frame. Then, it happened. The familiar somber notes lifted into the air, as he let out a peaceful sigh.

There. There he really was. The man that created bounds of music even in his darkest of times. He continued to play as he seemed to flow with the music. She felt herself smile as she rested her head against his shoulder, just to take a breath and sing the song she had found not long ago. She followed his rhythm, his passion, as she continued singing.

Moving around him, she saw as he closed his eyes, remembering every key to the famous sonata. Her fingers threaded through his hair, pulling his head back to rest against her neck. She knew he could feel the vibrations of her voice, yet with it, she felt more connected to him. Maybe Motes was right about the two of them.

Opening her eyes she never realized were closed, she was awed with what was around her. The familiar room was nowhere in sight as her past of Sweden and the circus collided with Beethes years of composing in Germany and the harshness of his years. She saw history before them, their history. What really made the two of them. The cloak flowed around her, feeling his cravat brush against her hand as it rested on his chest. They had activated their Musik, somehow flowing together as the song continued on.

She was shocked to see it all blend together, memories swirling and dancing together in harmony. For Jenny, it was just too beautiful.

The last notes of the famed piece called it to its end, and with it, so did their Musik. Jenny looked at Beethes, wondering what it had done for him.

"Danke, Jenny, danke."

"Varsågod."

His teal eyes look at her, his emotions hiding behind them as he smiled at her, "Really, thank you for proving I could do this still."

She let out a small giggle as she sat down beside him once more with the pad, "I always knew you could. Just had to pull your head from your ass."

"Hey now." he smiled at her.

"Honest." She replied, seeing the Musik they made in her head once more, just as a thought crossed her mind, "Beethes?"

He looked over as she tapped his shoulder, "How far are the wood trails here?"

"From here to there?" he asked as she nodded, "A few minutes, twenty or so, why?"

"Come with me." she stated, wondering if her music could do what she thought.

He wasn't sure what was going on in her head, but she was truly determined to prove something. She dragged him up the hill as they ventured to the top, her blue eyes sparkling with something he wasn't sure if it was happiness or wonder.

"Jenny." he called to her, "What are we doing?"

She quickly pulled out the familiar pad as she penned within it, "You'll see."

"Answers would be nice now."

All he gained from her was a shake of her head and that bright damning smile from her. She was up to something and he knew it. But what, was the main wonder. Yet his mind didn't last there long for he watched every move she made and took in everything that was her. From her long honey-brown hair that cascaded down her back like a waterfall, to the fair soft white skin that seemed to give her an angelic glow. Her dainty hand wrapped around his own as she pulled him along, oddly from such a short-statured woman was strong but a woman no less in her body.

Beethes quickly shook his head, knowing that he shouldn't think in that way of terms with her, especially knowing that the feelings weren't returned. It felt as if an eternity had stretched by as they ventured up the large hill to look over the city below, but finally, they were there. The small city stretched out as far as he could see, proving how big the place really was.

"Alright Jenny, we're here." he sighed, "Now what?"

That beautiful smile crossed her face as she looked at him, jotting in the pad again, "Just enjoy the view."

That was strange. He watched as she backed away slightly, her smile never faltering and her eyes never leaving his. She was hiding something. Closing her eyes, her Musik unfolded before him. The familiar cream-colored cloak and dress covered her, the hood of it no longer hiding her face. Her hair in the low ornate bun as a stray white rose found itself tucked behind her ear. Dear God, he thought she was striking before, now she made him stop breathing.

He watched as she placed her finger to her lips, a familiar notion of silence as she wrote once more, "I may be able to bring Sweden to Japan for just a brief moment. As long as my Musik can do so."

He gave a simple nod as she readied herself, her blue eyes sparkling as she seemed to prepare herself. Laying her hand lightly on her lower chest, she began to sing. There was no change in her, nor around them, just her singing something that he couldn't hear. How defeating that was. One of his favorite things about her and he couldn't witness it. He could see her tempo move a little faster as her eyes wandered the open dusk sky before them, proof that the night was growing ever closer to them. He could almost hear her in his head, as she seemed to rise up and down the scale. A part of him wanted to forgo it all and leave before his own depression sunk deeper yet the other was determined to stay. Not for himself, but for her.

Out of the corner of his eye, a flash of green and blue caught him. Turning to find the source, he was taken aback. There within the turning night sky was an array of colors. Lights to be more exact. The northern lights. He was stunned, the sheer beauty that they were was just something he had heard about in his years yet never witnessed but now, now he was gawking at the sky like a schoolboy seeing his mates after a long day. He saw the small notes lifting into the air as stray petals joined them in their magical dance with the lights.

Beethes couldn't turn away, there was just no way he could. Heck, he knew the people below were even stopping and watching the mystical show they were witnessing. The colors morphed and danced around, almost like a game of tag with one another, yet he knew how it was all possible. Finally tearing his eyes from the sky, he watched as the embroidery of her dress gave a small glow, her own cheeks were flushed with happiness as she watched what she created. She was doing this without anything but her voice. Sheer happiness radiated off of her as she let her voice soar above it all, letting the sky dance to her voice, and damn was she beautiful.

He watched as she let her hands flow with the sky, as if she was painting them herself. Giving a story of light and wonder to all around that would see it. Beethes didn't know which he wanted to watch more, the sky or her, for both fit each other perfectly. As one dance and the other sang, high notes of a soprano filling the air, the lights following her pitch and tone, as if he could...he paused. The high A sharp to dip into a B5 just to bounce back to an E6, it couldn't be. He leaned his ears towards her, hoping his mind wasn't playing games on him as the little notes and petals floated around him. Yet as he watched the sky, her voice wasn't just singing a song, it was almost calling out to everyone, letting them know where she was and what she was doing. It was then he saw some of the animals of the forest watching her as she continued, practically oblivious of their stares. But it was true, it was real. He could hear her.

He heard the wind blow past him as she continued to sing, to the gentle flaps of wings of the birds finding a perch to watch from to even the quiet calm of the city below awed of the nighttime spectacle, it was real and he could hear her. He snapped his fingers by his ears, testing one out after the other, amazed that it was over and that it was her voice that ended it all.

Slowly, the song came to an end, the sky growing darker as the noise of every day went back to normal. Her Musik faded and once again, she was back in her usual clothes of business. She looked at him, the smile never fading as she wrote in the pad again.

"Jenny?" he quickly called out, hearing his own voice as well.

She looked up at him, curiosity laying in her features, "Just speak to me, please."

Worry came across her, "Ludwig, what's wrong?"

Oh, she spoke his name. Not Beethes or Beethoven but his first name, how wonderful it sounded passing from her lips. He felt the small pinpricks of tears trying to claim his eyes as she came before him, her thumb wiping lightly under his eyes, "What's wrong?"

He couldn't stop. Before she could say another thing, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace and swung her around as his own happiness poured out of him. The small giggles and protests that left her was truly music to his ears.

"Beethes, what is going on?"

"Danke Jenny, danke. Thank you." he nearly shouted as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

Oh, that wasn't meant to happen. He backed away slowly, afraid he overstepped more than he should of, her own face full of shock and awe of what just happened. Well, there went all thought of-

"You can hear me, can't you?"

Looking at her wide-eyed face, he gave a small nod. An excited shout left her as she bounded towards him, just to wrap him in a tight hug, "It worked, it really worked."

"Yea, it did Jenny." he smiled against her shoulder.

Pulling away, she clapped her hands as her smile struck him harder, "I'm so glad it did. I can't say how long I tried to figure out how to help you and now, now I did it. Oh, I'm so happy now."

"I'm glad."

"Aren't you happy?"

That shocked him, "Of course I am."

"Then why the low face?"

Could she really not tell why he was silent like? How he jumped so many scales and crossed paths he should never have with a woman like her, it was something unforgivable in his years before but now it-

"Are you upset about the kiss?"

Oh, maybe she did understand. Beethes tried to find the words to explain his mind yet it was nothing more than a jumbled mess of everything. A small peck of a kiss came to his cheek. Looking down at her, he was shocked to see that familiar smile on her as she seemed to be just as nervous.

"Equal trade, ja?"

"Ja." he finally muttered out.

"Ludwig?"

He nodded to her, "Is it true what Motes said, that you feel for me?"

Ok, now he was going to hurt the man, "Well, I-"

He was silenced with her finger to his lips, "No need to go so deep in thoughts. Just yes or no."

Swallowing the growing fear of rejection he finally replied, "Ja."

"Good" she smiled, "And it's the same for me too."

Now he wasn't sure what to think. She liked him back, dear god, she liked him back. He felt himself become as giddy as a schoolboy again as he tried to find the words he wanted most.

"Johanna."

"So formal now." she giggled.

"Yes, well, I feel that it would be right." he paused trying to keep his composure, "I know that it hasn't been that long since we first met and more but when we did have those moments it was as if there was nothing there and yet everything felt good. That not even gyoza or coffee could make me as happy unless I talked to you. So with that, I uh, was hoping you would, uh, take upon and court?"

A blush bloomed over her supple cheeks as her eyes widened at him, yet the bashfulness that came as she looked away gave him a lingering hope.

"You want to court, little Jenny Lind, Mr. van Beethoven?"

He smiled at her, "If Miss. Lind will let me."

She grinned up at him, almost like a cat as she pulled him towards her to place another kiss on his cheek. No need for her reply with that action, yet he knew she would. Just so he could hear her voice.

"Of course I will."


	8. Time To Take Action

"It seems like he is trying to pull bigger business to help him in his work." Bach stated as Akira pulled up something on the large board.

"Yes, and with that, more headache for us." she pointed out.

"So what does that mean?" Jenny asked, half afraid of what would be said.

"As of now, I'm not too sure." Akira answered her.

"It could be him trying to better his recourses outside of his own reach." Bach noted as he looked over everything again, "If he can get his hands on more scientists and government officials, even business to back him even more, we may find ourselves in a deeper situation."

"More like out of a business." Tchaiko muttered as Bada hummed in agreement.

"But there has to be a way to prove that he is doing wrong, no?" Liszt asked.

"If there was a way, we would have done it." Akira replied.

Jenny felt small in the large room, listening as each of them added their own piece of mind to the onslaught of Warin and his scientists. Since the day he attacked Beethes, he was a thorn in their sides. Popping out of the blue to either attack or gain knowledge, yet out of them all, he left her alone. And it terrified her.

Under Bach's order, she left her little office job and was closer to the home, now as a music teacher at the local school, not only for her own protection but also for Sousuke and Kanae's as well. She didn't really complain but it did take a toll on her after a little while, yet she did gain some assistance at times. And that was her biggest fight, which of them would go with her and help her classes. She normally took the less rowdy of them all, yet there were times Cho and Shuu were even too much on her. But after a few spies of Warin's were at the school, he made sure it was himself most of the time in her room.

A gentle squeeze of her hand brought her back to the meeting, seeing Tchaiko and Bada getting heated with Wagner. It wasn't hard to figure whom, she could see Liszt's grin from the corner of her eye as his finger's traced her own, sending the comforting warmth through her. Cautiously, she took his hand, entwining their fingers together as she rested their hands on her lap.

"No need to fret Jenny, you'll be fine." she heard him say.

Turning his way, she found those deep, stunning eyes looking at her as that crooked grin graced his face, "I know Ludwig."

He gave one more squeeze, relaxing his hand with hers as the conversation from them got deeper just for Tchaiko to stand up, "A show!"

"A show?" Shuu questioned.

"Yes a show, to draw everyone out."

"You mean draw Warin and the other's out to us?" Motes added on.

"To draw them out and have us find them will not only expose them of what they are trying but help us in the long run, yes?" Bada added.

"And how do you plan that out?" Beethes asked.

"He's got a point." Cho quietly agreed.

Wagner walked over to the large display of information as he glanced over at Bach, "If we are to create a show, it has to hit the type of audience. Nothing extraordinary or massively lavished, but enough to have them wanting more. An encore of sorts."

"That would bring them forth but how?" Akira asked.

"The Hall gathering." Bach replied.

"What's that?" Motes asked.

"It's a gathering of officials mostly. In cases like this with them, companies and government officials with either yay or nay ideas and written proposals from other companies to get more of their resource or to push their name farther into the industries."

"Like Tchaiko and I?" Bada asked him.

"Yes, but not fully for you. I knew what I was targeting doing that just like Wagner when he did it."

"Yes, but I was focused on one thing there."

"Either way," Beethes announced, "How would this work with them? These companies."

"You have to find something that would bring them in, something that hasn't been done or heard." Akira replied.

"Guessing you don't have another ClassicaLoid up your sleeve?" Liszt joked.

Jenny listened to them all banter and argue over things, like children in the fields arguing who went next. Shaking her head and patting his hand, she moved from her seat, taking her sights to the city below. It was odd really, realizing what she had missed from her years before to find herself within this new time. So much had changed yet people and music seemed to still be the same.

The city stretched out before her, a hustle and bustle of life, barely noticing what was really going on within the tall building. She wondered of the others, trapped in the facility, trying to get out and escape the hell they all endured.

"You ok Jenny?"

Turning her head, she saw Bada standing beside her, taking in the same sight, "Oh, yea. Just deep in thought."

"That or escaping to breathe?" the woman grinned at her.

Small shouts of protest came to her, glancing back she watched as Beethes poked Wagner and Motes antagonized Cho and Shuu, just for Liszt to argue with Tchaiko as Bach shook his head at them all. Dovo wandered up to her, seeming to escape the torment as well.

"Both." she replied, looking back over the city.

"May I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What do you miss most? I mean before you awoke as a Classicaloid?"

Jenny pondered on Bada's question, thinking of all the times she had performed and the places she had been, yet there were a few that stuck out the most, "Truth, I miss performing for the poor. Giving them a view of the world that they could never see, unless by pure luck. One of those times I performed for a home for the blind, I can still see their faces. Lit with awe and beauty, it was the children that made it the better of times for they asked to 'see' me."

She closed her eyes, remembering the day deeply, "I can still feel their little hands on my face, telling me that my voice matched how pretty I was. And the quilt. Oh, that lovely quilt. I kept it dear to me, along with my little bird. All were made as a way of payment to see me. To me, those were the greatest prices of life. Of singing. Them and my children."

Bada smiled at her, her own eyes seeming to fall back into her own memories as well, "You really cared for them all."

"Of course. I was once poor and had little. A bastard child more to be precise, yet it never stopped me." she replied, "And now, look at me. I'm back again, the same woman I was years ago. Well, partially the same. Wish I was just a little taller though."

Bada burst out in laughter as Jenny followed, the lightheartedness of their conversation making them lost to the chaos behind them. She truly had grown close to them all, learning what made them what and why they were the way they were. It truly gave her a family feeling she feared she'd never gain.

"So, here's another one, and this I'm afraid would cause your headaches." Bada continued, "But what do you remember of the place?"

Jenny glanced back at the scene before her, feeling the small ache behind her eyes, just for a shuddering breath to leave her, "I never really saw them. We were all in small rooms, hidden away from everything. But sounds, on the other hand, that was constant. Once we believed we were alone, that's when it began. The gentle tone of a violin always came first. Sweet melodies filling the area, no real song but just notes to prove we were all there. It would be followed by a piano, harpsichord to be exact. Flowing gently with it and then a harp itself. Like water blending together, they moved perfectly together. A soft soprano would join them, no words were ever spoken, just vocalization. Then the alto and tenor would join, and before I vowed silence, I would be next. After me, would be another alto and the baritone. And last but not least, the flute would finally come in. Almost too afraid to even be heard. We would continue for as long as we could, for no harm came to us then. To us, it was proof we were all there and alive."

She could still see that dark room, the cold air suffocation her almost, but when they would start, everything that hurt them, was no more. She wondered about them all, hoping that they were alive and safe from harm, hoping that they would get out of the place before it was too late.

"Lord I hope they are all alright."

Bada's hand came to her arm, giving a small squeeze as she gave a small smile, "They'll be out soon. It's what we're trying to fix now."

"I know, I still worry."

"That's it! We'll do just that!" Wagner announced, startling them both.

"Do what now?" Tchaiko and Liszt asked.

"A concert for the elites, bring forth the ones that would pay to keep companies going and letting those companies campaign their work and ideas to them to have featured funds. If we are able to do that, we can lure Warinout with his people and get what we need."

"So you want us to lead them out by having other companies try and support him?" Cho questioned.

"How would that work and who would lure them all in?" Shuu added.

"Easy." Wagner grinned, "Bach here knows how to campaign with Akira, did it for you two so why not again. And a way to lure him close is singing."

"And who would be singing?" Bach asked.

"Simple. They know them and wouldn't fall for it, but what about a mysterious singer? One that hasn't been seen yet has such talent that the world wouldn't be able to handle it?"

"And where do you plan on pulling this singer out of?" Beethes asked.

"We already have her." Wagner stated as his eyes landed on her, "No other but the opera singer, Jenny Lind."

"What?!" she nearly shouted, "You're kidding, right?"

"That's a bit absurd don't you think?"Liszt stated.

"Very."

Jenny glanced over at Beethes, his shoulders stiff with his back straight and narrow, anger rolling off him as he glared darkly at the boy. That was not good. Yet the whole plan that Wagner had come up with was crazy on its own.

"Please elaborate how this will work?" she asked him, hoping that it was a joke.

"You said before when you were telling us about them what they liked, a woman with talent and to gain their ideas for more ClassicaLoids and people to use was a goal of theirs. Always trying to find the next talent. Why not give them that?" Wagner grinned triumphantly.

Jenny just shook her head as Tchaiko spoke up, "I think you have forgotten, they KNOW her voice."

"And that's where Bach or you two come in."

"Excuse me?" Bach's head popped up from his papers.

"Explain that one?" Shuu asked, gaining nods from Motes and Cho.

"With a little work and teaching you, Jenny, of the modern music industry, we will have you singing a new tune in a different voice than your own."

"You mean autotune?" Akira pointed out.

"No, you're saying to change her style of singing completely. Change her range and power in her voice that they won't notice her right off." Bach stated.

"Exactly." Wagner smiled.

"Is it really possible?" Liszt asked.

"It could be." Tchaiko replied, "But to do that we need to have her start right away and find a song that would fit her as well, so now we gotta figure that one out."

"I think I have that."

Jenny whipped her gazed to Bada as she smiled down at the phone in her hands, "Already? What song?"

"I know you said you had no full affiliation with the man besides business, but it's one that was designed around you." she replied, handing her the device.

Taking the piece in her hand, she looked at the song. The title said it all. She knew why Bada thought of it, even watched the damn movie to where it belonged, yet her mind wouldn't stop racing, "Do you really think this could work?"

"Without a doubt." Wagner grinned.

"And what are you willing to barter if it doesn't" Beethes practically growled out.

"No reason to barter anything, she's not going to be alone, we'll all be there."

"So while she sings, we keep an eye out for them, is that what you are going with?" Cho questioned.

"It makes sense." Shuu noted, "With Jenny giving a performance and pulling Warin and the others towards her, we can move on them when need be. To not only get them but protect her as well."

"Precisely. See, he gets it."

"There are risks with it all." Akira reminded, "There may be things we don't know yet with Warin and what else they may be capable of. All it would take is one mistake."

"Which we will not have." Wagner wagered with her.

Back and forth it went, the arguing between them all as they decided how to come forward with this insane idea. Jenny felt as if she was stuck in a tiny hole, being pulled from one end to the other as the debate got heated once more. She looked over the song again, knowing its lyrics and tune, yet it felt daunting.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

"Johanna?"

Well, there wasn't many that called her that. She found Cho beside her, nodding his head away from the ruckus of the room. Giving him a slight nod, she followed, hoping that it all would go silent.

"Are you thinking about the plan?" he asked as they went into the hall.

"Wouldn't you?"

"You're making it bigger than need be." he moved in front of her, "I know you are scared. I am as well, but this is serious in this case. We need to protect you but get the others they have and stop Warin as well."

Jenny sighed, "I know that, but am I really capable of doing that? Faking myself practically and luring people in, dear god it makes me sound like a wagtail."

Cho began to chuckle at her, "This isn't funny, Frédéric."

"I apologize. I just haven't heard that term in a long time."

She crossed her arms, pausing in her stride, "Would you like me to say whore?"

"I didn't mean it like that." he stated, "You were quite prudish those years ago."

"All because I heard how I was a bastard child for all my life, it was easier to care for myself."

"Johanna." those amber eyes glanced at her, "Please. Just trust us. I know you have the talent to accomplish this. No doubt about it. I just wish you had the confidence in it."

"I do have confidence in-"

"Barnum's circus?"

"Well that was-"

"Royal Opera House?"

"That was a different-"

"Pari-"

"You say that awful city, I swear I will slap you where you stand."

He smiled at her, "And there's the Prima Dona Opera singer I know."

The sneaky man. He pulled up each feat she had come to and faced, and yet conquered them in her years of singing, "You sly fox."

"Proved a point, no?"

She couldn't help but smile at him, "You always did know how to get me to see the good of myself."

"And it's not just me anymore. I see how you look at each other, especially when you sing. It's almost like you are constantly asking him if you did well, and all he has to do is smile at you."

Jenny felt her cheeks grow hot, she hated the fact she was so easy to read, "Don't worry about it Jenny, you are still the same singer I remember all those years ago."

"Thank you, Frédéric."

"You're welcome." he smiled, "Well I think the fight has quieted down, maybe I'll go see how bad the damage is. Behave little Nightengale."

Behave? "What do you mean by..." She trailed off as she saw what he meant.

In the doorway stood Beethes, nodding to Cho as he went back into the room. Now she understood why he left, still didn't help her with her nerves nonetheless.

"You alright Jenny?"

She sighed, "As best as I can be. I'm still worried about this all. It just seems-"

"Dangerous. Ja, I pointed that out to them." Beethes finished for her as he stood beside her, "No matter, it's still in the play. It's one of the options we have left to drag them out."

She looked back at the floor, truly torn between her thoughts of right or wrong. So many things could happen with this yet it seemed that no matter what she said, they would do what they wanted anyway. And that included her singing to Warin and his group.

"Besides." she felt his fingers grace her chin, pulling her to look at him, "If anything happens to you, I'll be right there to save you."

She giggled slightly, "Are you my knight in shining armor, riding a white horse to rescue me?"

"More like a dark musician on a black horse."

"Maybe riding an ass instead of a dark horse."

"Hey now," he smiled at her, "I may have the times of being one, doesn't mean I won't help you."

"I know Ludwig, I was just teasing you."

She glanced back up at him, his teal eyes looking down at her sweetly, yet there seemed to be turmoil within them, one that she had seen before in her years, "Ludwig?"

"Yes?"

"What's wrong?"

His eyes widened slightly, "Nothing."

"Now don't lie to me."

"Who saidI'm lying?"

She traced his cheeks, as they turned a light shade of pink, "These do. What's the matter?"

"It's really nothing Jenny." he moved away, just to whisper, "Just a small desire."

"What desire is that?"

"Sheisse, you heard that." he rubbed the back of his head, "Alright, I'll give it a shot."

"Alright then?"Jenny grew puzzled about him as he came up to her once more.

"Ok, I know we have courted for almost three months now. And every day I just find myself entrapped with you." he stated, "I want to do things right by you and how we were those years ago, but I just have one thing I'd like to do."

"And that is?"

He let out a shaky sigh, "You have the right to smack me one if I'm wrong, but I was wondering if you'd share a kiss with me?"

Did he really mean that? She looked at him as his eyes averted from hers but the longer she stared at him, the more it was real, "Are you asking to kiss me?"

"A little, ja."

She chuckled at him, "Ludwig."

Finally, he looked at her as she motioned for him to come closer, "You may have my kiss."

She swore she saw his eyes nearly fall out of their homes as his jaw hit the floor, she couldn't help but smile at him. His arms wrapped around her back, pulling her against his chest, one hand on her lower back as the other laid behind her neck. Dear god, she really was letting this happen. Her own arms locked behind his neck as they gazed at one another. His breath cascaded across her lips as he came closer to her. It really was now or never. Closing her eyes, she finally felt them meet.

Warmth overcame her as his lips molded with hers, dancing in its own tune of music. It was sweet yet passionate, just like she thought he would be as the lingering taste of coffee laid upon him. It was perfect. She could've sung an entire play at that moment, gave her everything to it as she relaxed in his kiss.

He pulled away, his forehead resting against her own as they tried to gather their thoughts. Dear god, how could she not have him? He was almost as addicting as singing and that dark drink he loved so much. It was a perfect blend of everything she knew so well.

Glancing up, she smiled at him as the large billboard out the window gave light to a name, one that had a headache coming on and her own dread filling.

"Jenny, what's wrong? I'm not hurting you, am I?" he asked as she winced once more.

"I remember."

"What, remember what?"

She moved away from him, looking harder at the billboard as the company name flashed again. It flashed like it did when they dragged her down the halls to be experimented on, and she finally remembered it.

"What is it Jenny?" his hands laid gently on her shoulders.

"RosenGold. That's the name of it."

Beethes pulled her to look at him, worry plastered on his face, "The name of what?"

"The company Warin created me with and holding the others."


	9. A Performance To Remember

"Don't force your breath out all at once, you'll cause damage to yourself." Jenny told the class, "And that, my dears, will not do if you want to continue singing like so."

Small chuckles came to her as she looked over the boys and girls in the room. So eager and ready, it made her feel good that people still valued music as she did those years ago.

"Miss?"

"Yes?"

"So in order to continue singing, we need to learn the basics of music, practice the songs or ranges from time to time and just be ourselves?"

Jenny moved her head side to side, "A little but there are other things you are missing. Breath control is very large on this scale of my voice along with relaxing the muscles. To sing properly, you must obtain those two things at most. For with them, you will find yourself being able to do more things."

The oohs and ahhs filled the room as they all watched her in wonder, taking in everything she gave them like a sponge to water as a student raised her hand, "Is it possible to have your range change as well?"

"Oh certainly. It's not uncommon that singers find themselves able to reach notes that were unobtainable before. I, myself, when I was training couldn't hit above a C6, now I can reach an Eb6 without much strain or effort put in. Each person has their own techniques and style they follow. That's what makes music so versatile, so understandable. Everyone can have it in his or her way, to their liking and desire."

Small chatter lifted into the air as the bell rang out for the day, "Alright everyone, practice the last chapter of this session, afterward we're moving on to the Romantic Era."

She watched as they all poured out of the room, giving small goodbyes and laters. She didn't realize how much she would love to teach them or how enthusiastic they would be for it, but the moment she sang for them, it was set.

"Seems you had an eventful class."

Jenny looked up to find Liszt in her doorway, "Hello there. What bring's you here?"

"Escaping Motes and Beethes arguing while Shuu complains of things to Cho before defending everything Beethes does."

"Ah, guess it's best not to go home just yet?"

"No, I wouldn't. Mind joining me and Kanae for coffee? My treat."

She smiled at her, "Sure, why not let the day ease by."

Once everything was cleaned and closed up, the two of them made their way to the small little cafe Liszt spoke of, seeing Kanae waiting for them. This was simple, easy, enjoyable, and she wasn't complaining one bit about it. And with it, it got her mind off of the performance later that night. Let it be known, even after all these years, that little Jenny Lind would still have fears and worries of performing and doing badly. Didn't help that she changed her style and technique as well. Bach nudged her in the right directions as Bada and Tchaiko helped her practice day in and day out, yet she still worried over it.

Glancing up from her cup, she saw the two of them in deep conversation. Kanae's brow furrowed as Liszt's usual smile of love adorned her face, guessing it was her usual banter to the young girl. How love was wonderful and why she needed someone good for her yet Kanae wanted no part of it. But as she watched it go on, her own mind fluttered to Ludwig. That man. That's all that could come to mind, he was so many things. A perfectionist, an artist, a cook, bullheaded, sweet, kind, a pain in the ass. Yes, he was all of that. But he was hers, and she wasn't letting any of that change.

"Jenny!" someone called out her name."

"What?" she looked back at the two women, seeing their worried glances.

"Are you ok?" Liszt asked.

"Yea, we called to you a few times but you were pretty lost." Kanae added, "Are you nervous about tonight?"

"What, me?" Jenny gave a small laugh just to let out an exhausted sigh, "Terrified."

"Oh now Jenny, don't be." Liszt's hand came over her own, "I have heard you sing in the mansion and at the school, you are extremely talented and knowing those three, you will be spectacular."

"Glad you have the confidence in me."

"Stop that." Kanae warned, "You really are talented, Jenny. Just think of it as a normal performance."

"You never saw me in a real one."

Kanae sighed, "I would have. I would've paid along with my grandma to see you sing. She would've loved you. Even I adore your singing in the house. It's beautiful."

Well, it was normal for Kanae to ask if she would sing while they cooked, so it was true there, but her mind raced with the reason at hand, "But this is different from that."

"Just because you haven't performed a large audience in so long, doesn't mean you don't have the talent."

"I never said that. It's more than just me singing."

"Then what is it?" they asked.

Jenny lowered her gaze to her hands, remembering the past and the god-awful stares and comments, "It's the people that judge it all. The ones that critique everything and anything. From volume and pitch to even looks and posture. Everything is judged, even today it is. It's never changed."

"Oh now Jenny, you are basing this during the turn of the century, the times have changed and isn't as harsh-"

"Liszt, look at the groups today. Look at Wagner and Tchaiko and Bada. Look at all of them and tell me that looks and show don't mean anything." Jenny cut the woman off.

Both of them tried to reason with her, but as her words laid in the air, their own dissipated, "See what I mean? You have to have the coup de gras of it all to even be seen. I'm none of it."

"That's what you think." someone stated behind her.

Jenny whipped around to see Sousuke smiling at them as Pad lit to life, "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt."

"What are you doing here, tool?"

"Hey, really I thought we talked about that?" Sousuke whined.

"Ignore him." Pad chimed in, "But Jenny, your vocals are what people desire. It's not just the show that you give. Today, music isn't always seen on a stage, it's hidden away. It's seen in other ways than in person."

"Like radio and TV?" Sousuke asked.

"Pretty much." Pad replied.

"But I am still judged-"

"By people that haven't heard your voice." Pad cut her off, "No offense, the only people that have heard your true singing voice, besides the home, are all passed. There's no record of your voice anywhere. And if there was, it's barely audible and salvageable."

She wasn't sure what to say, there was so much going on in her head that it was almost deafening. Pad's reasoning did make a point, but her worry was just too much.

"Look, Jenny, just try and relax. We already have the dress set for you and the song so all you have to do is go up there and sing." Liszt pressed at her.

She didn't know why this seemed so hard, yet it was absolutely daunting, "Fine. I'll go forward with this as best as possible."

"I think I change my mind, Bada." Jenny stated as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"You'll be fine, there is nothing to worry about." Bada replied as she placed something in her hair, "You have practiced with us for days now and even have yourself singing a different way. It's amazing that you learned it that fast really.

"Still, that's not really my point-"

"Plus," she interrupted, "We will all be out in the audience. Out of sight, out of mind."

"Not helping."

"Would you rather see us?"

Jenny sighed, "It's not the point of seeing you all. It's not being good enough for this. In any way."

Suddenly, she was turned around, facing the dark-haired woman, "Didn't you sing Beethes's Ode de Joy?"

"Well, yes but it wasn't grand or anything."

"Not what I heard."

Jenny scoffed, "And do tell what you heard from Beethes?"

"I didn't say it was Beethes." Bada smiled at her, "Try Motes."

Oh, how things were turning great for her, "Motes, really?"

"Yes. He said your German was on point and you carried each note without worry. You held yourself high and sang your heart out and awed him as you had Beethes practically lovestruck with you. Well, that's what he said."

She wasn't sure if she was going to slap the happy-go-lucky man or hug him. He pointed out to her at times how she was doing or what could be improved but he was more the shoulder to laugh on when things came too tight. Well, they were all like that really.

"So, I'll be on the stage for, at most four songs, and then?"

"And then it's over. I gave you the list for a reason, but the first one was the one I knew would set it all in motion."

"But singing a song from a movie that so happens to have my supposed backstory, wouldn't that make it a bit suspicious?"

"You think too much. Bach has everything locked down there along with Akira. They have guards and more there protecting everything that can go wrong and as we said before if anything happens, we are all there to help you."

Jenny sighed, praying that it was all in her head and nothing more, but deep down she worried that it would all blow up in her face, "Fine I'll try and stop worrying over it."

"About time because we need to get you to the hall. It's time."

She felt the fear well in her belly as Bada yanked her down the halls and shove her into an awaiting vehicle. Swirving and turning down streets, Bada gave her bits and pieces of information as she fixed her and herself up, they pulled into the hall. People of multiple statures, rich and poor came into the building, excitement coming off them as they spoke of the events and what they witnessed beforehand.

"Don't worry. There were small time people before you in the entrance here along with shop owners and more trying to get their names out there. They are truly ready for the real thing."

"God I hope you're right."

Moving into the building, Bada threw one more door open to her and smiled, "Well, this is it. Once everyone is settled the usher will get you and place you on stage, and then it's you from there."

Jenny swallowed the forming lump in her throat, "Alright."

"Don't worry Jenny. You will do marvelously." Bada gave her a small hug, "You need a moment to see us, we're in the top overlook, right in the middle of it. We'll see you after the performance."

Then she was alone backstage. She could hear the chatter of the audience settling in as the time grew closer. God, this was maddening. Her heart thrummed in her ears as she waited for them, almost ready to burst in fear and worry.

"Madam?" someone called to her.

Spinning around, she saw a young woman smiling at her, "Are you the performer from Arkhe Tower, asked by Bach?"

"Yes." her voice squeaked out.

"Right this way." she gestured her hand to her, the smile never fading.

Jenny did as asked, feeling the silky material of the gown she was in. It really was it. She swallowed the lump down once more as the woman stood her right before the large velvet curtains.

"Alright. They're ready for you now. Oh, I forgot, Bach didn't give us a name for you. What do you go by?"

Oh of all things, they left out. Jenny struggled to think of how to hide herself, to be hidden yet herself, but then Beethes crossed her mind, "Well, that's silly of him. It's quite simple."

Beethes waited on baited breath as the others spoke softly, waiting for the audience to settle down and await the performance as Bada came up to them.

"How is she?" Cho asked.

"Nervous." she sighed as she sat down, "But alright."

"Not shocked. She did have a horrid bout of self-doubt and conscious of herself. Always thought she wasn't good enough."

"Are you kidding?" Beethes looked over at him.

"Oh yes, she was always double thinking everything. Afraid to let people down and ruin what she promised them." Cho replied, "You have no idea how many time I or other composers and writers had to prove her wrong. Even when the Queen of England asked for her by name, Jenny fretted over every little thing that ran through her head."

Was Jenny always that fearful of letting people down? He didn't notice it himself but he was always entrapped by her voice anyway. He looked back down to the stage, wondering if she was ok behind the curtain just as someone walked upon the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome one and all! We thank you greatly for watching and learning of uprising stars and inventors, so many brilliant, talented minds and people before us. Now before bigger desicions are made, we have a special presentation of vocals. A new star rising higher than others." the young man announced as he clapped his hands together, "Introducing, the young, the beautiful, the talented Jennifer von Betz!"

No, she did not do what he thought. Asmall applause echoed the large room as he heard Cho chuckle beside him, "Seems you have an effect on her."

"That it would." he whispered out as the curtain moved.

There in the middle of the stage was Jenny, and he couldn't move. Couldn't even breath as she moved closer to the edge. Her eyes focused and ready as she looked over the audience, the dark blue dress gave her a feminine look as it shaped her, giving her an elegant flair with the gloves that covered her arms. Her hair pinned with gems and flowers, accenting her blue eyes more. She was breathtaking.

The piano lifted int the air, giving a slow, melancholy tune as she readied herself. Then she began. Her voice dipping into the alto range as it had a new edge of modern music place into it, she flowed with it all, giving the lyrics a newfound energy and feeling that no one expected. There was power and emotion coming from her that microphones were useless to her. The piano was just an additive to the mood, yet she carried the whole thing herself.

The farther the song went into its crescendo, the more she gave it. He looked down at the audience, seeing them being moved by her deliverance of the song, even Liszt and Kanae were holding themselves back as they watched her. He was awed. She truly was talented, more than she believed in herself. He watched her, her body swaying slightly with the lyrics, her hands together in fists as she emphasized the song and then, her eyes landed on him. He could almost hear her asking for his thoughts, he smiled at her, nodding as his hand laid over his heart. With the last note, she belted out the end of the song, the piano fading with the echo of the hall. Just for her to smile and give the last words to the song and gain the audience's reaction.

The roar of the people gave him the light of what they thought and the smile on her said the same. He, himself, stood up, clapping his hands as has he could. She really was perfect to him.

"Now you see why I created pieces for her." Cho said to him as the audience continued to cheer.

He really did now. He could see the tears laying lightly on her eyes as she smiled and curtsied to the crowd, overwhelmed with their reaction to her. The young man came out from the side, his face marveled with her as he gave a small bow to her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Miss Jennifer von Betz!" the crowd grew louder as she curtsied once more, just for the lights to suddenly dim.

"Yes, you are quite talented, no doubt about that." a chilling voice echoed the room, "But it seems like the little group you're in, isn't as smart as they think, Jenny Lind."

Oh no. He looked down at her, seeing complete fear overcome her as the audience murmured in curiosity. He knew, he knew what they were up to and now had her separated from them. He could hear Bach and the others speaking frantically yet he was focused on her.

"I must thank you all, you've helped me gain what's mine back. And with it, a few new friends." Warin spoke once more as darkly dressed people came in, "Grab her."

Beethes reacted, "Jenny! Run, Jenny, run!"

He watched as she darted off the stage, moving around people as others tried to leave the slowly growing chaos that was growing. He took off for the door, praying he could get down there in time before worse came about. Motes's Symphony No40 filled the air as Dovo's New World followed behind, proof that it escalated to that moment of time. He rushed down the stairs, fighting his way in as people fled the hall. He tried to find her, anything that would set her apart from anyone yet it was falling shorter as he searched.

"Jenny!" he shouted above the crowd, "Jenny!"

The sudden organ music gave way as rose vines and dark pillars and curtains came forth, her voice lifted into the air, the familiar operatic tone he knew. She let forth her Musik. They must've found her. Following her voice, he ran behind the stage, seeing men and women be thrown around as the flowers blocked something.

"Jenny!" he shouted again, hoping she could hear him over her music.

Then a blue light flashed within the area, the flowers slowly receded as the vines and pillars disappeared, finally leaving Jenny open and bare to them all.

"Finally got you." Warin walked up to her, reaching his grubby hand to her tear soaked face.

"Nein!" Beethes shouted, feeling his Musik coarse through him, "Spielen wir unsere Musik!"

The somber intro of Moonlight came forth as Warin glared at him, the man coming his way as he turned the stone on the cane. Why this one? Of all his pieces, he ended up bringing forth Moonlight. But why? Before Warin could come closer, snow enveloped him and the others as lyrics followed his music. Not of his own, but from Jenny. Looking over, she gained her Musik back, singing along with him as the snows of Sweden and the strength of Germany came over them, finally making Warin call a retreat.

He blended with Jenny, her Musik flowed with his own to the point he swore he could hear her heart beat in rhythm with his. It felt perfect. Like a puzzle finally coming together and then, it ended. The crowd disappeared as the other Musik was no longer heard and Warin and the others of RosenGold were nowhere in sight. Finally, it was over.

A small gasp caught his attention, pulling him back to the matter at hand, "Jenny."

He ran to her, seeing her kneeling on the ground as she clutched her arms to herself, shivering after the ordeal. He removed his jacket, draping it over her exposed shoulders just to see her look up at him, "Ludwig?"

"Ja, Jenny, it's me. You're-" he didn't get a moment to finish as her arms wrapped around his neck, a small sob escaping her.

"Dear god, I was so afraid." she cried out, "I was afraid that he was going to take me back. That I wasn't strong enough to get away. I'm sorry I messed this all up."

"No, no, Jenny, it's not your fault. We just didn't think he would figure it out so quickly. I'm sorry that he almost had you. We tried, we all did, to get you. He just overwhelmed us."

She buried her head against his shoulder, another shudder leaving her, "Are you sure?"

He pulled her away, cupping her chin to see her fully, "As sure as I am sitting here before you. You did nothing wrong."

Jenny gave a small nod, resting her forehead on his own, she sighed, "Ludwig, I want to go home. No more for me, please."

He kissed her head, gathering her in his arms as tight as he could, "Yes, no more. Now you can go home and rest. And I'll make sure you do."


End file.
